


Between nature and the call of a wolf

by SurielC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dead People, Druidas, F/M, M/M, Mage Origin, Oral Sex, Wolf Pack
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurielC/pseuds/SurielC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de los problemas pasados con Stiles, su padre, decide que lo mejor para él es enviarlo por un tiempo a un internado en el estado de Wyoming.<br/>¿Qué consecuencias puede traer esta decisión en la vida de todos los cercanos a Stiles?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOGO - La despedida

**Author's Note:**

> Al principio la actitud de Stiles no es la de siempre y me disculpo si a muchos no les gusta, pero es aburrido que todas las historias comiencen igual... Usando la lógica con el avanzar de la historia la actitud de Stiles cambiara para poder que se de el Sterek.

Notas de la autor: Esta es una nueva historia de Sterek y con esto espero inspirar a que mas personas escriban sobre estos 2 personajes.

Advertencia: esta historia tiene fragmentos de la primera y segunda temporada, pero NO sigue el mismo orden.  
Si no te gusta las historias con contenido de parejas Slash "GAY" no la leas....

-Beteo: Stephie-Rowena que tiene paciencia para corregir mis errores.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Teen Wolf No me pertenecen a excepción de Dante todo lo demás le pertenece a Jeff Davis y a la MTV.

Capítulo 1: PROLOGO - La despedida

Al principio Stiles pensó que su papá se estaba precipitando al tomar aquella decisión, pero, con el paso de los días, se dio cuenta que todo iba muy en serio. Y notar que Scott solo tenía cabeza para pensar en Allison y que no podía ver a Derek sin que su cara se pusiera roja _quien iba a decir que todos esos pensamientos llegaron a él desde el momento en el que cayó inmovilizado encima de Derek por culpa del kanima_ llegó a pensar que tal vez sería una buena idea después de todo. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y seguir empacando todas sus cosas al girar sus cabeza se topo con su escritorio.

— ¿Será que me dejaran usar mi portátil? —el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo sacó de sus pensamientos

— Ya casi termino papá.

— Mm, Stiles no quiero que pienses que hago esto para alejarte de mi...

— No te preocupes, papá, yo entiendo... Ya estoy listo, ahora me puedes llevar al aeropuerto que se me va hacer tarde.

Su papá agarró las maletas y se adelantó, Stiles solo dejó escapar un suspiro mientras le echaba un último vistazo a la que por tantos años había sido su habitación. Al bajar se sorprendió de ver que Scott estaba ahí, lo saludó, pero no como antes... Aunque quisiera pensar que todo estaba igual no era así. No después de todo el tiempo que Scott se olvido de su existencia.

Evitó que todos sus pensamientos se reflejarán en su exterior y comenzó, o por lo menos trató, de ser el mismo Stiles hablador, irritante e hiperactivo de siempre y para su suerte Scott seguía siendo el mismo chico despistado. Después de un par de minutos de platica, donde Scott solo sabía mencionar Allison, siguió su camino hacia el aeropuerto acompañado de su papá y Scott.  
Al llegar a su destino solo pudo sonreír al ver que a lo lejos una chica lo saludaba con una gran sonrisa. Sí, era ella; Lydia, la chica que había sido su amor platónico desde tercer grado y aunque ahora no era invisible a la vista de ella sabía que no pasarían de simples amigos.

— ¡¡Lydia!! Viniste.

— Claro, Stiles, ¿cómo no venir a despedirme de ti?  
Al escuchar esto, Stiles, no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se borrara de su rostro y bajar la cabeza, todos lo notaron, el ambiente se tensó por un momento.

— Stiles, espero que me escribas y me cuentes cómo te va. Como no lo hagas me veras en Wyoming y no te va a ir bien.

Le dio un gran abrazo y al separarse intercambiaron miradas con grandes sonrisas. Siguieron caminando, pues ya casi era hora de abordar el avión, dio un último abrazo a sus acompañantes y continuó su camino esta vez solo. Antes de pasar la puerta de aduanas echó una última mirada a sus tres acompañantes y por su mente solo paso " _me detesta tanto que ni a despedirse vino_ ". Sonrió a los que lo observaban y siguió caminando.

Una vez pasado todo el protocolo de seguridad llegó a el puesto que le correspondía, al sentarse se preguntó qué sería de su vida de ahora en adelante. Siempre vivió en Beacon Hills y después de muchos años ya había dejado de ser tan invisible. Soltó un bufido mientras bajaba la cabeza resignado y haciéndose a la idea de que su papá lo hacía por su bien.


	2. El regreso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alguna duda dejar un comment con la pregunta!  
> También vale dejarme comments para hacerme feliz

Notas de la autor: *Esta es una nueva historia de Sterek y con esto espero inspirar a que mas personas escriban sobre estos 2 personajes.

Advertencia: esta historia tiene fragmentos de la primera y segunda temporada, pero NO sigue el mismo orden.  
Si no te gusta las historias con contenido de parejas Slash "GAY" no la leas....

-Beteo: Stephie-Rowena que tiene paciencia para corregir mis errores.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Teen Wolf No me pertenecen a excepción de Dante todo lo demás le pertenece a Jeff Davis y a la MTV.

 

Capítulo 2: El regreso

Un largo año había pasado y ya era hora de regresar a casa. En el internado la pasaba bien, al principio le costó adaptarse al horario y los entrenamientos que eran su única actividad recreativa. Durante todo ese año solo recibió cartas de su padre diciéndole que todo estaba bien y por otro lado las de Lydia que le decían todo lo contrario. Al cabo de un tiempo le dejo de importar lo que pasara en Beacon Hills eso solo le recordaba el pasado y uno no muy bueno.

Cerró la bolsa que contenía en su interior sus pertenencias y escuchó una voz proveniente de la puerta.

— Estoy listo —dijo la voz y a modo de respuesta Stiles solo sonrió, cargó su bolsa y caminó hacia donde estaba el chico que hace un momento le había hablado.

El solo pensar que esta vez no llegaría solo al lugar que llamaba hogar y lo mejor que ya no sería el mismo del que se aprovechaban por ser tan solo un joven sin alguna fuerza sobrenatural y al que intimidaban con una simple amenaza para luego mandarlo hacer cualquier cosa sin importar que pusiera su vida en peligro, lo hacía sentirse seguro de sí mismo. Por primera vez agradeció que su padre lo mandará a ese internado, ya no se sentía inferior o muy por detrás de Scott y todos los que fueran hombres lobos, ahora ellos serán los inferiores y eso lo iba a demostrar.

 

El Sheriff Stilinski estaba una hora antes de lo previsto en el aeropuerto de Beacon Hills. En la carta que su hijo le había mandado solo le informaba dos cosas; la primera era que iba a llegar con un acompañante y la segunda que no quería a nadie más que a él esperándolo y si eso era lo que quería Stiles respetaría su decisión. Sentía que esa había sido la hora más larga de toda su vida, pero al fin la pantalla en la sala indicaba que el avión proveniente de Wyoming estaba aterrizando, después de unos minutos de espera los pasajeros comenzaron a salir. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando pudo ver a Stiles, alzó la mano indicándole su localización. Este lo vio y caminó hacia él, se dieron un corto abrazo como saludo y al separarse, el Sheriff Stilinski, notó la presencia del otro chico que acompañaba a su hijo. Este se presento como Dante Gwyddyon era de la misma estatura que Stiles, pálido, de cabello negro y ojos grises. No le extrañó la actitud tan seria del chico pues en el internado a donde había mandado a su hijo la disciplina era la que reinaba.

Los chicos fueron por sus maletas y luego partieron a casa, en el camino el sheriff era el único que intentaba entablar una conversación haciendo preguntas sobre el internado y sus actividades diarias. Por su parte Stiles solo mantenía su mirada fija en el paisaje que pasaba frente a él y Dante leía un libro.

Al llegar a la casa los chicos bajaron las maletas del carro y se fueron directo al cuarto donde el Sheriff Stilinski había colocado una segunda cama para que Dante durmiera. Al entrar, Stiles, pudo ver que lo único diferente en la habitación era la nueva cama todo lo demás seguía igual, colocó la maleta en su cama

— Lindo cuarto, un poco infantil para mi gusto, pero lindo.

— Sí, hay que hacerle unos cambios. Cuando me fui tenia una manera de pensar muy diferente a la que tengo ahora.

La conversación terminó en el instante en que el Sheriff se posó en el marco de la puerta para informar que tendría que salir por cuestiones de trabajo y para informar en el colegio que tanto su hijo como un "sobrino" iban a ingresar ese año.

— No te preocupes, papá. Terminamos de arreglar las cosas aquí y bajamos a ver que comemos.

— Ya saben nada de hacer estragos —al ver que este ya se retiraba, Stiles, lo llamó hasta tener de nuevo su atención.

— ¡Eh, papá! Antes de que se me olvide necesito comprar pinturas, quiero cambiar el color del cuarto.

El sheriff Stilinski solo pudo mirarle con su rostro un poco descolocado, pero al final solo asintió y se retiró prometiendo que al regresar le daría el dinero para que compraran las pinturas que fueran necesarias, al escuchar que el carro de su padre arrancaba solo suspiró.

— Pensé que seria mas difícil convencerle —Dante solo sonrió.

—¿Qué vamos a comer? —preguntó cambiando el tema.

— No sé… tenemos que ir a la cocina y conociendo a mi padre en el congelador solo debe de haber carne.

Al comprobar que estaba en lo cierto cogió las llaves de su Jeep y salieron al súper en busca de algo para hacer una ensalada.

Tarde en la noche, el Sheriff Stilinski, llegó a su casa para toparse con la comida en la mesa y toda la casa en silencio. Se acercó a la mesa y decidió ignorar todo lo que no fuera carne, ya que no era muy amigo de los vegetales.  
Al pasar por el cuarto observó que los chicos estuvieran bien y luego se dirigió a tratar de dormir un poco después de un día entero de trabajo. Se despertó al escuchar unos ruidos en la planta baja de la casa y maldijo " _los ladrones escogieron mal día_ ". Bajó con su arma de reglamento en mano y justo cuando iba llegando a las escaleras escucha que en la sala las voces de los chicos, suelta un bufido y baja las escaleras para toparse con ellos en el piso.

— Mm… ¿qué se supone que hacen?

— Hola papá, pues hacemos nuestra rutina diaria antes de comenzar el día

Al escuchar esto solo pudo ver su reloj que marcaban las 5:14 am. hizo un movimiento con la manos y subió a su cuarto.

— Deberíamos tratar de hacer menos ruido para que tu padre no se vuelva a despertar.

— Sí, sería lo mejor  
Al terminar con sus ejercicios, Stiles, se quedó abajo arreglando las cosas mientras Dante tomaba una ducha, justo cuando terminaba de colocar las cosas en su sitio escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse y subió, ya era su turno y no podía esperar, estaba muy sudado y pegajoso a eso no se había acostumbrado. Estando en la ducha no pudo evitar pensar que era domingo y mañana regresaría al colegio, no sentía miedo solo un poco de curiosidad por ver cuales serían las reacciones de los que se hacían llamar sus "amigos" al verle. Dejó esos pensamientos para otro momento y terminó de bañarse, tenía mucha hambre para pensar en tonterías. Al terminar de vestirse bajó a la cocina donde ya se encontraba Dante mirando en el refrigerador.

— A ver cuéntame que hay en el menú de hoy.

— Pues sacando la abundante carne, solo hay papas y tofu.

— Creo que eso estaría bien, solo que abría que hacer el menú de mi padre algo diferente ya que luego se iría sin comer.

Eran las 10:46 am. según indicaba su reloj despertador, no pensó que estaría tan cansado. Se estiró y bajó de la cama, todo estaba muy silencioso, al pasar frente al cuarto de los chicos pudo escuchar a su hijo preguntar qué libro le tocaba leer "en serio, _¿qué le habían hecho a su hijo?_ ". Retomó su camino hacia las escaleras. Ya estando en la cocina vio que en la mesa había un plato tapado supuso que ese era su desayuno, se sirvió un poco de jugo y fue al sillón que se encontraba frente a la TV. Justo a la 1:00 pm. escuchó la puerta abrirse y con ella a los chicos que en pocos segundo estaban a su vista.

— ¿Cómo están chicos? ¿Mucha lectura, no? —en respuesta ellos se miraron y Stiles fue el que respondió diciendo que con algo había que pasar el tiempo— ¿Qué les parece si para el almuerzo comemos pizza?

— Con tal que la que nos toque no tenga carne o algún otro animal, acepto.

El Sheriff no pudo evitar poner cara de sorpresa ante esa nueva información, sabía que su hijo comía vegetales y verduras, pero no que fuera vegetariano

— Vaya no sabía... que bueno... fueras, mm… Pue...

— Si papá te entendemos y las cosas a veces cambian.

— No sé qué decir... y pensar que el año pasado te comías tu solo una canasta de pollo.

Evitando seguir con la incómoda conversación, Stiles, siguió su camino hasta la cocina donde se sirvió un poco de agua y luego regresar a la sala, en donde su padre ya se encontraba haciendo los pedidos y Dante solo lo miraba con una sonrisa de burla.  
￼

￼El día siguió su transcurso normal. Stiles y Dante se la pasaban encerrados en el cuarto leyendo sus libros, mientras que el Sheriff salía a una emergencia policial. Al ver que eran las 7:08 pm. y que todo iba para largo decidió llamar a Stiles y decirle que no regresaría a dormir porque todo se había complicado, a lo que su hijo le respondió que no había problema que estaban a punto de ir a dormir, porque mañana comenzarían las clases. Al cortar pudo ver la mirada alegre de su amigo y no sabia si preguntar o mejor ignorarlo, al final ganaron las ganas de saber que pasaba

— Sé que la respuesta a mi pregunta no me va a gustar mucho pero ¿por qué la risa?

— Por nada en especial... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Será por tu sonrisa salida de la nada...

— ¡Ah! Pues es fácil, mañana por fin tendremos algo más que hacer que solo leer —con esa inesperada respuesta Stiles solo pudo reír.

— Ya, mejor vamos a dormir que mañana será un día pesado.

Acto seguido Stiles apagó las luces y mirando el techo se corrigió " _Mañana será un día que muchos no olvidaran_ ". Mientras pensaba esto la sonrisa que permanecía en su rostro fue cambiada por una expresión seria y un brillo extraño en sus ojos indicaba que no pasarían cosas buenas.


	3. Primera Impresión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de los problemas pasados con Stiles, su padre, decide que lo mejor para él es enviarlo por un tiempo a un internado en el estado de Wyoming.  
> ¿Qué consecuencias puede traer esta decisión en la vida de todos los cercanos a Stiles?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hago esta historia para no tener mi imaginación saturada de Teen Wolf xD! Y porque amo le Sterek! Espero comentarios.

Notas de la autor: Esta es una nueva historia de Sterek y con esto espero inspirar a que mas personas escriban sobre estos 2 personajes.

Advertencia: esta historia tiene fragmentos de la primera y segunda temporada, pero NO sigue el mismo orden.  
Si no te gusta las historias con contenido de parejas Slash "GAY" no la leas...

-Beteo: Stephie-Rowena que tiene paciencia para corregir mis errores.

 

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Teen Wolf No me pertenecen a excepción de Dante todo lo demás le pertenece a Jeff Davis y a la MTV.

Capítulo 3: Primera Impresión

— 5:57 am —dijo al ver la hora que marcaba el despertador, tres minutos y sonaría, pero de qué servía si estaban despiertos. Aún en la cama se estiró un poco y luego se levantó—. Creo que ya deberíamos bajar y hacer una hora de rutina.  
Siguió caminando si esperar respuesta, pues ya sabía que Dante no se opondría a hacer ejercicio, desde el momento en que lo conoció le dio la impresión de que era el único en el internado que disfrutaba de las rutinas diarias a las que los sometían. Cuando estaba apunto de bajar la escalera sintió un leve roce en su hombro, al visualizar lo que le había pasado a lado solo pudo ver la espalda de Dante.

— ¡Lento!

Fue lo único que llegó a escuchar y aceleró el paso. estando en la sala no perdieron el tiempo y comenzaron sus rutinas. Cinco minutos para las 7:00 am dejó de hacer los abdominales y le dio aviso a Dante de que subiría a bañarse. Ajustó la regadera para que el agua saliera tibia, no espero y se metió dentro del chorro de agua. Al cabo de unos minutos sintió como todo su cuerpo se relajaba y sus poros se abrían. En su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa, pues en la lista de cosas que extrañaba estaba el agua tibia, escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta.

— Muévete, no eres el único que quiere bañarse.

— ¡Ok! ¡Ok! Ya salgo.

Se quitó el resto de jabón que tenía en su cuerpo y cerró la regadera. Con la toalla ya alrededor de su cadera salió del baño, caminó hasta su cuarto y al abrir la puerta se encontró con Dante que ya lo esperaba con su toalla en el hombro.

— Casi no sales del baño, para la próxima mejor entro yo primero.

— Solo fue una pequeña falla en el tiempo.

— ¿Qué, te quedaste dormido debajo del agua?

— Algo así... Pero porque en vez de estar preguntándome cosas no te vas tu a bañar.

Dante solo le dedico una mirada y se dirigió al baño, para ese momento, Stiles, ya se estaba colocando las zapatillas. Cuando Dante salió del baño, Stiles, tenía todo listo y estaba sentado en el sillón esperándolo.

A las 7:35 am ya estaban camino al Instituto, mientras Stiles conducía miraba su alrededor "todo sigue igual".

— Por lo menos las calles siguen iguales

—comentó y Dante no puedo evitar mirarlo un poco extrañado— No me mires así, solo lo digo porque si hubieran cambiado algo... Como soy yo, ya estaríamos perdidos.

Al estar cerca del Instituto, Dante no puedo evitar hacer un comentario.

— Stiles, que las calles no hayan cambiado no quiere decir que las personas de aquí no lo hayan hecho —Stiles solo lo miró y con una gran sonrisa le dijo todo lo que él quería saber.

Al llegar al área de los estacionamientos dejó el Jeep lo más cerca posible de la entrada, apagó el carro, sacó la llave y Dante le pasó su mochila, la cual estaba en el puesto de atrás. En cuanto estaban listos abrieron las puertas y salieron del auto con total calma. Al ver hacia la entrada del Instituto sintió una punsada en el estómago, ahí estaban todos como si nada. Scott de la mano con Allison, Lydia abrazada a Jackson y ahora hasta Isaac estaba con ellos.

— ¡Vaya, qué rápido me encontraron un sustituto! —Dante solo miró en la dirección que Stiles miraba.

— Así que son ellos, no esperaba menos de ti —Stiles solo lo miró y sonrió, no sabía como Dante se podía tomar todo a la ligera

—. Bueno, como diría Dagda…

— No trates de persuadirme con eso Dante, yo no vine aquí para que me vean como el mismo de antes.

— ¡Ok! No he dicho nada, pero sí sabes que ya te vieron, ¿verdad?  
Ante esto, Stiles, dirigió su mirada de nuevo a la puerta y ahí estaba todo el grupo mirando hacia su dirección.

Todos estaban en la entrada del Instituto diez minutos antes de la hora. Scott no podía evitar sentirse feliz; había regresado con Allison, por ahora estaba lejos de todo peligro y sobretodo esta temporada el equipo de Lacrosse estaba ganando todos sus partidos. "Qué equipo no ganaría con tres hombres lobos en él". Todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar que Isaac decía algo sobre Stiles y todos miraban hacia donde él lo hacia. Buscó con la mirada lo que a todos le había llamado la atención y ahí estaba parado junto a su Jeep muy cambiado; cabello crecido, ya no era el chico flaco, ahora en su cuerpo se marcaban músculos y en su cara ya no estaba esa sonrisa que después de un rato molestaba, pero no estaba equivocado y mucho menos alucinando ese era Stiles. ¿Pero quién era el otro chico? ¿Y por qué su amigo tenía un olor diferente?

Al ver que Stiles los miraba sonrió y sus pies comenzaron a moverse hasta donde se encontraba su amigo. Noto que Stiles comenzó a caminar y el otro chico lo seguía, cuando estaban casi al frente uno del otro dejó de caminar e iba a saludarle y preguntarle cómo estaba, pero su sorpresa fue otra cuando vio que Stiles paso a su lado sin si quiera mirarle. Se dio la vuelta y logró ver que tampoco se inmutó en mirar a los demás, solo pudo ver como, ya adentro del Instituto, se perdía entre los demás alumnos seguido del otro sujeto.

Se pusieron a comparar sus horarios y la primeras dos horas de clases eran de Química rieron pues solo había tres materias que no daban juntos y Química no era una de esas. Al entrar en el salón se dirigieron a una de las mesas con dos puestos vacíos y pocos minutos después entraron al salón Scott y su grupo que apenas lo vieron comenzaron a caminar en su dirección, pero fueron interrumpidos por la entrada del Sr. Harris que al mirarle no dudo en poner su cara de molestia  
— Bueno, como algunos pudieron notar tenemos de regreso al joven Stilinski —pronunció su apellido sin mucha emoción, Dante al ver esto se levantó y caminó hacia donde estaba el profesor para entregarle la hoja con sus datos y para que verificará que todo estaba en orden—. Creo que ya todos notaron al señor Dante Gwyddyon, esta demás decir que es nuevo en el colegio y que compartirá esta materia con ustedes.  
Dante solo se dirigió a su asiento y antes de sentarse le dedicó una corta sonrisa a Scott y este no supo como tomar aquel gesto.

El día iba pasando sin más acontecimientos que las aburridas clases, hasta que en uno de los recesos Scott encontró a Stiles guardando los libros que ya no utilizaría. Se acercó hasta quedar a su espalda.

— ¿Qué quieres? —al escuchar su pregunta no pudo evitar que algo dentro de él se inquietara.

— Stiles, solo quiero hablar, ya sabes... fue un largo año.

— Sí, un largo año… en el que no me llegó ni una carta tuya y ahora vienes qué quieres hablar conmigo.

— No podía escribir, habían problemas muy serios... —Stiles solo levantó una de las comisuras de sus labios, no podía creer las idioteces que Scott podía decir.

— Claro, esos problemas muy serios que se llaman Allison, pero quién soy yo para hablar de eso.

— ¡Eres mi mejor amigo, nadie me conoce mejor que tu!

— ¿Y pretendes que con esas palabras regrese a ser el chico que siempre se metía en problemas para salvarte la vida?

— Stiles...

— No, espera, mejor aquel chico que tenía que pensar por lo dos para ver como no miramos, ya que tu solo podías pensar en Allison.

— Sabes que no siempre era así…

— No, claro todos mis problemas comenzaron desde que te volviste hombre-lobo —Scott no sabía que decir, nunca pensó que su mejor amigo tuviera esos pensamientos, al ver que Stiles iba a irse interpuso su mano.

— Todavía tenemos cosas que hablar…

— Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo —la sola idea de que Scott lo quisiera parar con una sola mano lo hacía enojar, dio tres pasos atrás—. Me tengo que ir a mi siguiente clase.

— No, de aquí no te vas hasta que hablemos.

No sabía que pasaba, sentía que el ambiente estaba extraño, pero no tenía tiempo para eso y menos cuando su mejor amigo estaba al frente de él y sin querer conversarle por razones que todavía no entendía. Al verlo a los ojos notó que el iris en los ojos de Stiles estaba tan oscuro como la noche y la esclerótica iba perdiendo su color blanco por uno verde caña.

— ¿Stiles, pasa algo? —al escuchar esa pregunta, Stiles, reaccionó y miró al lugar de donde provenía la voz, era Dante el que había llegado.

— No, nada solo guardaba los libros.  
Después de esto volvió su mirada a Scott, con los ojos normales y sin alguna expresión en su rostro empujó la mano que le impedía irse. Al llegar a donde estaba Dante le sonrió y siguió su camino sin esperar al otro chico, quien al notar la mirada perpleja de Scott simplemente lo miró y sin hacer ningún gesto siguió el mismo camino por el que hace un momento Stiles se había ido.

Su primer día de clases había acabado y se dirigían a la salida, específicamente a los estacionamientos, en donde se encontraba su Jeep. Atravesaron las puertas del colegio y lo primero que apareció en el rango de visión de Stiles fue un Camaro negro con el vidrio del copiloto abajo que dejaba ver a su conductor. "Derek". Fue lo único que llegó a pensar.

Mientras esperaba a que Scott, Isaac y Jackson se dignaran a aparecer sintió que el ambiente de un momento a otro había cambiado y que alguien lo estaba mirando. Con un leve movimiento de su cabeza localizó al sujeto que se encontraba justo en la puerta que servía como entrada y salida del Instituto, no pudo evito poner una cara de desagrado, pues si Stiles estaba de regreso eso significaba tener que volver a soportar su molesta actitud.  
Cuando vio movimiento por parte del chico solo pudo pedir paciencia para aguantar las idioteces que le contaría y sobretodo evitar perder la cordura para no matarlo ahí mismo. Pero todos sus pensamientos fueron borrados de su cabeza cuando Stiles pasó al lado de su carro sin siquiera mirarle. Él lo observó mientras caminaba hacia el área de estacionamientos y en ese momento pudo notar la presencia del otro chico que iba junto a él.  
No sabía qué estaba pasando ahí, pero tenía que averiguarlo y sobre todo tendría que averiguar el por qué no sintió ninguna clase de miedo por parte de Stiles, por qué no supo que había regresado justo en el momento en el que puso un pie en Beacon Hills y ese nuevo olor a roble que no solo emanaba de Stiles, sino que también del otro sujeto que le acompañaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para los que todavía no entiendan la historia explico: Stiles regreso siendo Druida. porque quise meter a los druidas en Teen Wolf simple.. 1- el tatuaje de Derek es Una forma decorativa del trisquel o trinacria celta (símbolo Druida)  
> 2- el Sr. Deaton un misterio no? En fin son muchas cosas que Jeff deja sueltas como pistas... Y mi imaginación vuela.


	4. Sucesos Inexplicables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de los problemas pasados con Stiles, su padre, decide que lo mejor para él es enviarlo por un tiempo a un internado en el estado de Wyoming.  
> ¿Qué consecuencias puede traer esta decisión en la vida de todos los cercanos a Stiles?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les guste el capítulo! Y algún kudo o comentarios con sus dudas.

Notas de la autor: Esta es una nueva historia de Sterek y con esto espero inspirar a que mas personas escriban sobre estos 2 personajes.

Advertencia: esta historia tiene fragmentos de la primera y segunda temporada, pero NO sigue el mismo orden.  
Si no te gusta las historias con contenido de parejas Slash "GAY" no la leas....

-Beteo: Stephie-Rowena que tiene paciencia para corregir mis errores.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Teen Wolf No me pertenecen a excepción de Dante todo lo demás le pertenece a Jeff Davis y a la MTV

 

Capítulo 4: Sucesos Inexplicables

Los días iban pasando sin más complicaciones, de vez en cuando alguna mirada furtiva, pero ningún acercamiento por parte de Scott o su grupo de amigos. Con el tiempo a la única que no le negó acercarse fue a Lydia ya que fuese lo que fuese ella siempre estuvo con él, era la única que no se olvidaba de escribirle, aunque fuera para desahogarse por los problemas que tenía con Jackson o por no saber como lidiar con la información recién adquirida acerca de la existencia de algunas criaturas.

Sabían que dentro y fuera del colegio eran vigilados, pero eso no les importaba ya que en el lugar donde más pasaban el tiempo era en la casa. Habían momentos en los cuales iban a pasear por el bosque y Derek los seguía de lejos, pero por más que él fuera un alfa siempre lograban perderle por la gran cantidad de robles a sus alrededores.

Para Derek no era lógico nada de lo que estaba pasando; ser burlado en su territorio no era algo que podía aceptar. Comprendía que el olor de Stiles y el otro chico se mezclara con los árboles de roble, lo que no podía aceptar era el no escucharles. Después de horas buscándoles los volvía a localizar cuando estaban de regreso en el jeep.  
El vigilar a Stiles y tratar de encontrarles en el bosque se había convertido en rutina para Derek. Por más lejos que se encontrara de ellos siempre se percataban de que él los estaba siguiendo y de un momento a otro les perdía el rastro.  
Habían pasado dos semanas desde que comenzó a seguirles y no había cambio, hasta el viernes donde el otro chico había seguido su camino hacia el bosque y Stiles se había quedado parado delante de la cerca mirando hacia donde él se encontraba escondido.

— ¿Qué quieres? 

Eran las primeras palabras que Stiles le dirigía a él, llenas de algo que podía reconocer como odio, pero eso ahora no era importante. Salió de su escondite y camino hacia donde se encontraba Stiles y justo cuando sabía que ya le podía escuchar respondió a la pregunta de Stiles.

— Saber qué esconden tu y ese amigo misterioso.

— ¿Esconder? —el chico no evito burlarse de la respuesta que le habían dado—. ¿En serio crees que le tenemos que esconder algo a alguien?

Mientras escuchaba la respuesta de Stiles, Derek le prestaba atención a los latidos de su corazón; no había palpitaciones que le indicaran miedo, solo tranquilidad. Su rostro no mostraba expresiones amables y lo único que reconocía aún en este Stiles era su sarcasmo.  
Se acercó unos pasos más a Stiles dispuesto a sacarle toda la información, así fuera por las malas. 

— ¿Me vas a decir lo que quiero o tendré que hacer que me des una explicación? —comenzó a acortar la poca distancia que tenían y el iris en sus ojos perdió su color habitual y fue remplazado por el rojo, al ver la expresión de miedo en la cara de Stiles confirmo que seguía siendo el mismo niño miedoso, le cogió por la nuca y le giro el brazo hacia la espalda— ¿Ahora si me vas a contestar? —pudo escuchar una pequeña carcajada por parte de Stiles y en el momento en que parecía que le contestaría, se escuchó un rugido felino que provenía del bosque, en ese justo momento escuchó como las palpitaciones de Stiles se aceleraban y luego de un rápido movimiento ya no lo tenía sujeto al ver que se iba a escapar reaccionó y le logró coger de la muñeca— ¿A dónde crees que vas?

— De verdad que ustedes los lobos son algo molestos —al escuchar lo que Stiles había dicho Derek apretó más el agarre en la muñeca— En serio, Derek, no tengo que perder el tiempo contigo.

Luego de escuchar esto sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho y cayó de rodillas algo mareado. Pudo sentir como Stiles se agachaba hasta quedar a su altura y le sujetaba de la barbilla, al toparse con sus ojos no eran los mismo que hasta hace un rato, los que veía eran felinos.

— Solo te lo digo una vez mas, no te metas en mis asuntos.

Cuando Stiles lo soltó pudo escuchar un segundo rugido y con esto las palpitaciones aceleradas del corazón de Stiles. Aún de rodillas pudo ver como saltaba la cerca y corría hasta adentrarse en el bosque, en el momento en que ya no lo podía ver el dolor en el pecho desapareció junto con el mareo. Se quedó un rato así pensando en lo sucedido, por primera vez no sabía lo que estaba pasando, había perdido la noción del tiempo y solo pudo reaccionar al escuchar el llamado de Scott que le indicaba que estaba en su casa. Se levantó y antes de marcharse echó un último vistazo al bosque en el que ahora se podía sentir el ambiente de tensión.

Al llegar a su casa encontró a toda la manada reunida y esperándolo. 

— ¿Qué esta pasando? —fue lo primero que preguntó al verlos.

— Hay problemas —Scott fue el que respondió su pregunta—, un grupo de hombres lobos mataron a un hombre y huyeron por el bosque en dirección a Cape Cod —Derek se quedo pensando un momento.

— Solo hay que reforzar la vigilancia y evitar que entren en nuestro territorio, aparte de eso no veo dónde está el problema —siguió su camino hacia la puerta que le daba paso al interior de la casa.

— El problema está en que cuando pensé que los estaba alcanzando dejaron de moverse y su rastro no salía del bosque —en ese momento Derek dejó de caminar hacia su casa. 

— Ese sí es un problema…

Dividió el grupo en dos; Scott, Allison e Isaac en el primer grupo y en el otro Jackson, Lydia y él. Pasó una hora cuando escuchó el aullido de Scott dando aviso a que había encontrado algo. Su grupo se encaminó hacia el área, al llegar se encontró con olor a sangre de distintas personas, para ser más específico de hombres-lobos. Uno de los rastros de sangre llevaba hasta un árbol algo viejo, lo miraron por un rato sin entender nada hasta que entre sus raíces se pudo ver un brillo. Toda la manada se acercó a ver qué era, al descubrirlo Allison y Lydia se alejaron del área algo perturbadas y solo escucharon cuando Scott confirmaba que era un hombre-lobo. Por el olor de la sangre pudieron saber que se trataban de 13 hombres-lobos a los que intentaron sacar de entre las raíces mas les fue imposible, era como si el árbol se los impidiese. Al no poder más, regresaron a la casa Hale donde trataron de encontrar una explicación a todo lo sucedido, pero por más vueltas que le daban al asunto ninguno llegaba a una conclusión. 

— Si Stiles estuviera aquí para esta hora ya tendríamos una respuesta —dijo Scott un poco desanimado.

Nadie hizo algún comentario al respecto y aunque le costara reconocerlo Scott tenía razón; en esos momentos Stiles era el único que podía hallar la respuesta con ayuda de su portátil. Este pensamiento también trajo el recuerdo de lo que había pasado en la tarde. “¿Solo era una ilusión por culpa del mareo o había visto unos ojos felinos donde se suponían debían estar los de Stiles?” De verdad todo era tan confuso, era una de esas pocas veces en donde no tenía el control de la situación. Se estaban enfrentando a un nuevo enemigo o los cazadores habían encontrado una nueva forma de matarlos.  
Después de una hora sin poder tener una respuesta lógica decidieron que seguirían con la reunión el siguiente día, pues ya algunos tenían que regresar a sus casas.

Cuando ya todos se habían ido, hasta Isaac que por algún motivo que no conocía le pidió a Scott quedarse a dormir en su casa, sus pensamientos lo invadieron y es que todo el tiempo que había pasado desde lo del kanima no lo había sido tranquilo; tenía sus días en donde alguna manada intentaban invadir su territorio y tenían que defenderlo, pero esto que ni siquiera sabía qué era sobrepasaba todo lo que él conocía. Y a eso había que sumarle Stiles y su nueva "actitud"; antes lo encontraba irritante y le daban ganas de arrancarle la lengua, pero ahora no sabia qué sentía, pues el chico ya no le temía. Las amenazas no funcionaban y sobre todo sabía defenderse de una manera que nunca imaginó. En el encuentro de la tarde le pareció ver al mismo chico que se había ido hace un año y en su interior una parte se estaba burlando por el teatro que pensó que estaba montando y otra parte se decepcionó pensando que había perdido tanto tiempo por el gusto si, no hay que negarlo que Stiles lo engañara haciéndole pensar que le tenía miedo, le había lastimado su ego y sobretodo lo enfureció. Y si antes lo vigilaba, de ahora en adelante sería su sombra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se dejen llevar por le que leen en la historia... Siempre hay cambios en ella y la actitud de los personajes!


	5. vigilancia e imaginación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de los problemas pasados con Stiles, su padre, decide que lo mejor para él es enviarlo por un tiempo a un internado en el estado de Wyoming.  
> ¿Qué consecuencias puede traer esta decisión en la vida de todos los cercanos a Stiles?

Notas de la autor: *Esta es una nueva historia de Sterek y con esto espero inspirar a que mas personas escriban sobre estos 2 personajes.

Advertencia: esta historia tiene fragmentos de la primera y segunda temporada, pero NO sigue el mismo orden.  
Si no te gusta las historias con contenido de parejas Slash "GAY" no la leas....

-Beteo: Stephie-Rowena que tiene paciencia para corregir mis errores.

Aclaraciones de lectura:

-Letra entre " " pensamientos de los personajes.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Teen Wolf No me pertenecen a excepción de Dante todo lo demás le pertenece a Jeff Davis y a la MTV.

 

Capítulo 5: vigilancia e imaginación

Los días iban pasando y ya Derek no solo los seguía cuando iban al bosque, ahora también estacionaba su carro frente a la escuela y los seguía sin disimulo alguno a donde fueran. Siempre mantenía la distancia, pero ya no se escondía como antes, a Stiles no le molestaba ni incomodaba ya que por ahora solo tenían que viajar de la escuela a la casa.  
Por su parte Scott como segundo al mando, estaba a cargo de cuidar del territorio y eso era algo que por más que Scott pensara no encontraba solución ¿por qué la obsesión tan repentina de Derek por Stiles?  
El martes por la tarde en medio de su vigilancia vio como el jeep de Stiles se desviaba de su ruta habitual, este los siguió como lo hacía desde hace más de una semana, los minutos pasaron y el destino al que se dirigían Stiles y su amigo estaba a su vista “¿En serio?¿La biblioteca?”. Se quedó dentro de su carro ya que desde ahí podía escuchar claramente lo que hablaran, las horas iban pasando y el seguía afuera esperando a que pasara algo que dejara a los dos chicos al descubierto, pero lo único que escuchaba desde que estaba hay sentado era acerca de los trabajos de Química que tenían que entregar.  
En las horas que había estado ahí sentado pudo escuchar al viejo Stiles, él que hablaba de todo y de nada, la verdad no entendía como ese chico llamado Dante podía soportar por tanto tiempo los discursos sin sentidos de Stiles, él no soportaba ni medio segundo y mucho menos cuando el chico no terminaba un tema y ya comenzaba a hablar de otra cosa, no pudo evitar recordar ese momento en la piscina donde Stiles sin importarle su vida lo mantuvo flotando durante horas, de momento escuchó como los chicos recogían sus cosas y todo pensamiento quedo atrás. Notó que una sonrisa se había dibujado en sus labios, sacudió su cabeza, no había nada bueno por el que sonreír encendió su carro y espero a que el jeep que desde hace tiempo estaba siguiendo comenzara su marcha hacia su siguiente destino.

 

En su recorrido junto a Isaac, Scott decidió ir al lugar donde anteriormente habían encontrado los cuerpos de los hombres-lobos, entre las raíces del viejo árbol ya no había rastro de que algún cuerpo hubiera estado allí, los alrededores del árbol donde semanas atrás solo había tierra seca estaba llena de flores de muchos colores y en sí el árbol que parecía apunto de caerse estaba lleno de hojas y más vivo que nunca.

— ¿No crees que es extraño que hace una semana atrás, este lugar era algo tétrico? Y ahora es tan cálido y se siente lleno de vida —no sabía a que venía el comentario de Isaac, pero si sentía la paz y seguridad que daba ese lugar.

— Es mejor irnos de aquí, no hay nada y queda mucho terreno que cubrir —fue lo único que dijo Scott antes de seguir su marcha.

La verdad, no entendía porque él tenía que ser el segundo al mando. La verdad, lo único que le interesaba en ese momento era estar junto a Allison, ya que no la había visto en todo el día. Dejó de correr al percibir el olor de nuevos intrusos en el territorio solo que estos habían bordeado el bosque y regresado a Cape Cod. Cuando se enteraran de que sus amigos estaban muertos iba haber problemas, siguió el recorrido hasta cubrir todo el territorio que le tocaba cubrir a él y a Isaac, regresaron lo más rápido posible a la casa Hale donde ya se encontraba Jackson.

— ¿Por qué demoraron tanto, se detuvieron en alguna parte del bosque a hacer cochinadas? —dijo Jackson mirando a Isaac, quien miraba hacia el suelo como si estuviera pasando algo mucho más interesante ahí abajo, no se molesto en mirar a Scott ya que sabía lo despistado que podía llegar a ser el chico por más que el comentario fuera lo más directo posible —¿Algo nuevo? En mi área no había nada —dijo esta vez mirando a Scott que al parecer seguía tratando de descifrar el comentario anterior.

— ¡Eh! Ah sí, si hubo movimiento en el área que nos tocó, pero nada complicado.

Sentados en el porche sin saber que era la siguiente cosa que tenían que hacer, vieron como el carro de Allison se acercaba hasta quedar estacionado a lado del de Jackson, en el interior del carro también estaba Lydia. Antes de que las chicas llegaran a donde estaban sentados, Isaac, se disculpó diciendo que había olvidado que tenía algo que hacer y se marchó sin decir más, de momento la actitud de Isaac le pareció un poco extraña a Scott, pero todas sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas en el momento en que sintió los brazos de su novia alrededor de él.

 

Isaac caminaba sin rumbo fijo solo repasaba en su mente lo que estaba sintiendo, era cierto que desde hacia mucho tiempo veía a Scott como su primer y verdadero amigo, sabía que Derek se preocupaba por él aunque no lo demostraba, pero con Scott de verdad que era diferente siempre lo trataba de una manera que nadie lo había hecho. Meses atrás comenzó a sentir la necesidad de estar más cerca de él y no sabía por qué, incluso semanas atrás todo empeoró; ver a Scott con Allison le molestaba, no entendía por qué o más bien estaba ignorando lo que su corazón le gritaba cada vez que lo tenia cerca.

No tenía que ser adivino para saber que Jackson ya sabía lo que le estaba pasando y solo esperaba que el chico se haya percatado gracias a sus sentidos lobunos o por su manera de percibir las cosas, rogaba que fuera eso y no que se le notará mucho ya que lo que menos quería era que se revelaran sus sentimientos y perder la amistad de Scott.

De un momento a otro sintió como algo lo golpeaba y lo hacia volar hasta chocar con un árbol, lo primero que paso por su mente fue llamar a su manada, pedir ayuda.

Un aullido se escuchó, Scott y Jackson que aún seguían con Allison y Lydia en la casa Hale, escucharon claramente el llamado y sin dar explicaciones más que decirle a las chicas que no se alejarán de la casa, salieron rumbo al bosque; por su parte Derek se debatía entre dejar las cosas en manos de Scott o ir a ver cuál era el peligro. Golpeó el volante, encendió el auto y lo puso en marcha hasta un lugar cercano al bosque donde estacionó el auto ya que era mejor ir corriendo. Le costó poco tiempo llegar al lugar de donde provenía el llamado ahí estaban Scott, Isaac y Jackson los tres mirando a diferentes lugares, pero espaldas con espaldas para evitar alguna sorpresa del enemigo justo como él les había enseñado, no tardo en sentir el movimiento a su alrededor estaban rodeados. “En verdad que esto es malo”. Sintió un movimiento detrás de él y en pocos segundos alguien lo trató de golpear, pero fue más rápido colocándose junto a sus betas y esperó al siguiente ataque.  
Ahí estaban, esta vez eran veinte hombres-lobos en busca de venganza pensando que ellos habían matado a sus otros hermanos por haber entrado en su territorio, Derek golpeaba a uno y otros lo atacaban haciéndole más daño del que podía resistir, pero no podía rendirse él era el Alpha, tenía que seguir aguantando y más cuando sus betas estaban en peligro.

Scott, Isaac y Jackson apenas se mantenían en pie intentaban defenderse mientras intentaban llegar a donde se encontraba su Alpha que en esos momentos estaba siendo atacado por ocho betas de los veinte que habían llegado, cuando estaban a punto de llegar a donde se encontraba Derek fueron tumbados.

— Les tocara ver como su Alpha muere —por primera vez escuchaban la voz de uno de los hombres-lobos que los atacaban y no era para darle una buena noticia, vieron como el hombre se acercaba a donde se encontraba Derek que estaba siendo agarrado por dos sujetos.

“Ya no había nada que hacer” fue lo que pensó Derek cuando el sujeto se paró al frente de él, estaba muy lastimado como para poder moverse y con lo poco que podía hacer solo le quedaba mirar la cara del que iba hacer su verdugo. Sabía que iba a morir y eso no le importaba aunque no lo demostrara se preocupaba más por sus betas, los chicos que desde hacia un tiempo compartían la vida con él, no había nada que pudiera hacer. Vio como el hombre frente a él alzaba la mano justo a la altura de su cuello. Habían pasado unos segundos y no veía movimiento en el sujeto alzó la vista para toparse con una expresión de dolor en el rostro del hombre, para cuando reaccionó vio como los chicos que lo sujetaban caían en el suelo sujetándose las cabezas. Trató de moverse pero no podía, el dolor no lo dejaba, miró a su alrededor, no sentía nada, no veía nada que le explicara qué podía estar pasando. Escuchó un leve crujido y vio como unas raíces arrastraban el cuerpo del hombre que casi le quita la vida, miró hacia la dirección de donde venían las raíces y pudo ver un par de ojos, unos que anteriormente había visto, trató de moverse e ir hasta donde estaban esos brillantes ojos, pero todo a su alrededor comenzó a girar, el golpe al caer de lleno en el suelo le hizo perder el conocimiento.

Sentía que lo sacudían y luego escuchaba que alguien lo llamaba, al abrir los ojos la luz del sol lo dejó ciego por un momento y volvió a cerrarlos, cuando sintió que podía volvió a abrirlos, pero esta vez colocó una mano para que el sol no le volviera a molestar “¿Sigo con vida?”. Miró a su alrededor, no había nada que le indicase que hubo una pelea.

— ¿Qué pasó? —fue lo primero que preguntó al ponerse de pie.

— La verdad, no sabemos —fue la respuesta de Scott.

— Nosotros nos acabamos de despertar  
—esta vez fue Jackson quien habló.

— ¿Tu recuerdas algo? —le preguntó Scott a Isaac que estaba muy callado.

— No, yo perdí el conocimiento antes que... ¿Derek como evitaste que nos mataran? —preguntó Isaac cambiando el tema.

Cuando los otros dos betas miraron a Derek por que este no respondía vieron que el Alpha estaba muy pensativo, este solo los miró.

— Mejor regresamos a la casa —fue todo lo que dijo Derek antes de comenzar a caminar.

“¿Habrá sido mi imaginación?”. Derek seguía sumido en sus pensamientos y sus betas solo lo miraban, no comprendían qué le pasaba.

Comenzaron su camino hacia la casa Hale sin notar que a lo lejos eran observados.

— En serio, no cambias —dijo Dante con una sonrisa.

— Es verdad, sigo actuando sin pensar —respondió Stiles rascandose la cabeza.


	6. El inicio de todo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En este punto muchos acontecimientos pueden hacer que Stiles dude sobre lo que en verdad siente hacia sus amigos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como dije al principio la actitud de los personajes van a ir cambiando a medida que la historia avanza.. Ejemplo la actitud de Stiles obvio que tiene que cambiar para que se de el Sterek

Notas de la autor: *Esta es una historia Sterek escrita para divertirme, entretener y que tanto me gustan estos 2 personajes.

Advertencia: esta historia tiene fragmentos de la primera y segunda temporada, pero NO sigue el mismo orden.

Si no te gusta las historias con contenido de parejas Slash "GAY" no la leas....

-Beteo: Stephie-Rowena que tiene paciencia para corregir mis errores.

Aclaraciones de lectura:

 

-Letra entre " ": pensamientos de los personajes.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Teen Wolf No me pertenecen a excepción de Dante todo lo demás le pertenece a Jeff Davis y a la MTV.

 

Capítulo 6:

El día después del incidente, Derek tomó la decisión de parar la vigilancia de Stiles y su amigo para otro momento, pues había descuidado su papel como el alpha y muestra de eso es que casi lo matan a él junto con sus betas.  
Eso era otra cosa que le carcomía, sabía que lo vivido no fue su imaginación. Sí, estaba muy lastimado por los golpes recibidos, pero no por eso había alucinado esos ojos en forma gatuna con brillo color verde, esos ojos ya los había visto, un “click" en su cabeza relacionó todo.

— ¡Claro!

 

Stiles resoplaba mientras estaba acostado en su cama "una semana, trece horas, cuarenta minutos y quince segundos".

— Deberías buscarlo —dijo Dante sonriendo.

— ¿A quién? —preguntó algo confundido Stiles

— ¿En serio, tenemos que aclarar lo que tú ya sabes?

— La verdad, no sé de qué me hablas —y al terminar de decir eso, Stiles se movió hasta su portátil dando por terminada la conversación.

Riendo, como siempre, Dante regresó su mirada al libro que estaba leyendo, desde que conoció a Stiles le llamó la atención su forma de ser, le parecía gracioso y eso fue lo que lo impulso a hacerse amigo del chico. Sabía que era único, no todas las personas son totalmente fieles y, a pesar de que con el tiempo, Stiles decía que detestaba a todos los que habían sido sus amigos, él podía ver en su corazón que no era cierto. Se podía decir que era resentimiento y eso era algo que con una charla se podía arreglar "pero claro, el chico tenía que ser terco" ya luego vería qué hacer.

Stiles observaba la pantalla de su portátil sin prestarle atención al contenido que había en ella. La verdad, sí sabía a lo que se refería Dante, pero era algo imposible. Desde el momento en que su vida se cruzó con la de Derek pudo ver en sus ojos la molestia por tenerlo cerca.

Sí, era cierto que había hecho de todo por él, incluso arriesgar su vida, y por un momento creyó que estaba funcionado, pero no fue así. Luego de un tiempo el alpha se olvidó de todo lo que había ocurrido y quedaron como en el principio.

El saber que regresaría a casa fue un golpe que no se esperaba aún. Sabía que tenía que regresar en algún momento más tarde, no tan rápido, porque psicológicamente no estaba preparado para regresar, pero qué podía hacer. Aún sentía esa punzada de abandono esa que comenzó a crecer cuando los meses fueron pasando y solo llegaban cartas de Lydia; no eran del todo alentadoras, mas bien eran de esas donde la chica se desahogaba, pero por lo menos le escribía y le hacía saber que ella se acordaba de que existía.

No hay que mentir. Sí, después de cierto tiempo esas cartas le molestaban se sentía como escribirle a la tía Nancy(1) y ya tenía suficientes problemas para tratar de resolver los de ella.

— ¡Hey! —Stiles pasó su mirada por la habitación hasta que logró encontrar a Dante parado en la puerta. La verdad es que no evitó auto-preguntarse en qué momento su amigo se había movido hasta ese lugar

— ¿Qué pasa? —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar al ver a su amigo parado en el marco de la puerta observándole.

— Llevó más de cinco minutos hablándote y tú sigues en el aire con esa cara de bobo totalmente patentada.  
Stiles solo se dedicó a poner su cara de sorpresa por el "insulto", a veces la sonrisa que siempre estaba presente en la cara de su amigo le hacía dudar en momentos como este.

— ¿En serio? 

— ¡Hey, Stiles! Te fuiste otra vez…

— ¿¡Hmm!? Ah… sí, dime ¿qué paso?

—Te estoy diciendo que iré a ver qué tan avanzado esté el roble —al terminar de informar a Stiles se separó del marco de la puerta para dirigirse hacia su destino

— ¡Esperame! —exclamó mientras se ponía de pies para acompañar a su amigo.

— Stiles, solo voy a ver. No creo que me demore más de treinta minutos, no es como si no me supiera defender ¿o sí?

Y ahí estaba de nuevo la sonrisa despreocupada. Encogiéndose de hombros dejó que su amigo se fuera, igual le servía que se fuera así tenía más tiempo para pensar sin tener que disimular que estaba leyendo algo en su portátil.

 

\-----

 

A Dante no le tomó mucho tiempo llegar a donde se encontraba el futuro roble sagrado en donde Esus(2) llegaría y ellos podrían adorarle. La verdad pensó que sería difícil hacer un roble sagrado y más sabiendo los sacrificios que tenían que hacer. Al principio la idea no le había gustado a Stiles y ofreció que solo hicieran un altar, cosa que se podía hacer, pero no sería lo mismo. Y sí, se sorprendió cuando aparecieron esos hombres-lobos con esas ansias de matar y Stiles no dudó en usarlos como sacrificios.

Mirando a su alrededor no evitó esbozar una sonrisa; todo era lindo, lleno de vida "solo pensar que hacía un tiempo atrás ese lugar era macabro" solo tenían que esperar un poco más. Echando un último vistazo al lugar se dirigió al pueblo, ya estaba aburrido de estar encerrado, sabía que se podía topar con unos de los "ex-amigos" de Stiles, pero si podía distraerse de una forma que no fuera leyendo "esos libros de bellas artes, filosofía, oratoria, latín y griego." lo aceptaría sin dudarlo.

Al llegar al pueblo miró todo lo que este le ofrecía, no era mucho, pero algo bueno podía encontrar ahí. Y de verdad que Teutates(3) lo quería, pues en la puerta de la cafetería del pueblo estaba ese mismo chico que veía en algunas clases, pero al que no se podía acercar porque siempre estaba acompañado del chico que Stiles señaló como Jackson "de verdad que los Dioses me aman". Ok, ok tal vez fue coincidencia que el chico estuviera solo o más bien el destino, y la verdad no lo iba a desaprovechar, caminando hasta estar justo detrás del chico puso su mejor sonrisa.

— Hola, ¿te llamas Danny ? ¿verdad? —desde el primer día de clases había tenido la necesidad de hablarle y es que un chico con buen cuerpo y de buenos sentimientos es difícil de encontrar. Pudo notar en la cara del chico algo de nervios, definitivamente esperaba que esos nervios no fueran porque alguien le había dicho cosas malas de él.

— Eh... no, digo sí, si me llamo Danny —era raro que el chico nuevo que solo hablaba con Stiles se le acercará y sobre todo que ya supiera su nombre "¿y que tenía que decir o hacer?" el chico es muy guapo y eso no era un misterio para ninguna de las chicas en el colegio y mucho menos para él.

— Mucho gusto, me llamo Dante —dijo mientras le tendía una mano al otro chico el cual se la estrecho— Qué coincidencia, yo viniendo a esta cafetería para tratar de hacer un nuevo amigo y tú que estás aquí en la puerta y "solo" —la verdad, no quería hacer énfasis en el solo, pero que más podía hacer— ¿Y esperas a alguien? O… puedes entrar y tomar algo conmigo... Claro, si no es molestia —tenían que darle un premio a la sonrisa más tierna y a la vez mas seductora a ese chico porque hacer tartamudear a alguien más alto que él, eso tendría que quedar para la historia.

— Bueno, la verdad si espero a alguien —contestó Danny.

— ¡Hmm! Ni modo, es una lástima —el evitar mostrar la decepción en su rostro sería engañarse a sí mismo porque el ser rechazado después de poner su mejor sonrisa no era un buen augurio.

— ¡Espera! Si po-podemos tomar a-algo —carraspeó para poder continuar—. Igual estoy esperando a mi mejor amigo hace más de media hora y si en ese tiempo no ha llegado puede que demore mucho más.

Y ahí estaba su boca reclamando la sonrisa que se había borrado al pensar que le estaban rechazando la invitación. Caminaron hacia dentro de la cafetería uno pensando que estaba alucinando ya que un chico realmente guapo lo había invitado a "¿a qué lo había invitado, era una cita?" El sonrojarse no estaba en sus planes y esperaba que Dante no lo viera ya suficiente había tenido con tartamudear, por su parte Dante esperaba dar la mejor impresión en su primera ¿cita? No, esta no podía ser una cita, esto más bien era una invitación de reconocimiento para saber que terreno estaba pisando y si el chico que estaba con él le dejaba acercarse, entonces le pediría una cita una que nunca olvidaría y que lo uniría.  
En medio de su charla sobre sus vidas donde Dante había contado que casi toda su vida la paso en el campamento militar donde conoció a Stiles y Danny sobre su orientación sexual y como había sido aceptada por todos. Era perfecto el sentir que solo habían pasado segundos hablando de sus vidas era maravilloso, pero por qué siempre alguien lo devolvía a la tierra de un estrellón.

— Danny, que te dije de hablar con chicos raros —ver a su mejor amigo sentado con ese chico no le daba buena espina y es que desde que llego junto con Stilinski todo era extraño sin contar que no hablaba con nadie más y ya tenía suficiente con soportar que su novia cruzará algunas palabras con ellos.

— Bueno, Danny creo que mejor me voy, no quiero causarte problemas y espero volver a charlar contigo —mientras se levantaba dirigió su mirada a Jackson dándole una sonrisa que el otro no pudo descifrar—Nos vemos, hombre-lobo —esto último lo dijo bajando la voz solo para que los oídos de Jackson pudieran escucharlo.

 

\----

 

¿Será que había escuchado mal? No, definitivamente no, ese chico lo había llamado hombre-lobo. Esto tenía que hablarlo con la manada, en serio esta vez Stilinski se había pasado al decirle a un extraño lo que ellos eran. Sin pensarlo dos veces marcó el número de Scott, ya que si le decía a Derek este podría ir y rajarle la garganta a Stilinski sin pensarlo, y eso sería un problema más.

 

\---

 

Al contestar su celular lo único que escucho de Jackson fue que reuniera a los demás en la casa Hale en quince minutos y luego el pitido que indicaba que la llamada había terminado. "Jackson pidiendo una reunión, eso es raro" resopló sabiendo que eso solo significaba una cosa: problemas.

Para cuando todos estaban reunidos excepto por Derek, porque nadie lo había podido localizar. Jackson dijo sin ninguna anticipación lo que había pasado con el nuevo amigo de Stiles. Scott no lo creía, sí, era verdad que Stiles no les hablaba, pero decirle a otra persona ese secreto sabiendo que los pone en peligro es otra cosa.

—La verd...

—Eso ya lo sabía —fue interrumpido por Lydia, quien estaba sacudiéndose la ropa—Es verdad que Dante sabe sobre los hombres-lobos y demás bichos raros antes de que Stiles le dijera. No sé cómo, solo me lo ha insinuado —y ahí iba el cubo de agua fría encima de Scott— No es para tanto, si quisiera el chico ya habría hecho algo, pero solo se dedica a ignorarlo.

— En cierto punto es verdad lo que dice Lydia —esta vez fue Allison la que habló mirándolos a todos—. Simplemente dejemos que las cosas sigan su curso y veamos qué pasa.

—Y esto hay que decírselo a Derek —dijo Isaac con duda sabiendo de lo que era capaz su Alpha si se enteraba.

Por un momento todos se miraron tratando de ver quien respondía.

— Por ahora solo queda entre nosotros, si las cosas se ponen peor se lo decimos y yo asumiré la responsabilidad.

—dijo Scott encogiéndose de hombros

 

\----

 

Ya lo sabía no había duda de eso y tenía que encontrar la forma de hablar con él. Hacía más de dos horas que dejó de dar vueltas en el porche de su casa y se encaminó hacia el bosque.

Anteriormente intentó rastrear a Stiles y a su amigo, sabía que era difícil. Pero ahora que todos los cabos estaban atados, su lobo interior le exigía tener al chico frente a frente y algo en él estaba de acuerdo con eso.

 

\----

 

Aburrido de auto flagelarse con sus pensamientos y de esperar a que Dante se diera el lujo de aparecer, salió de su casa rumbo al bosque. En verdad tenía ganas de ver que tan avanzado estaba el roble y solo esperaba que estos últimos sacrificios bastarán. 

Hasta ahora solo habían matado hombres-lobos por defender Beacon Hills y sí tal vez… Ok está bien, también los mató para impedir la muerte de las personas que en algún momento de su vida habían significado mucho "o seguían significando mucho".

—Sabes, cuando entras aquí se me hace difícil encontrarte, pero en el momento en que bajas la guardia ese olor tan peculiar a roble se va y queda ese que es tan dulce que dan ganas de morderte —Derek no tenía idea porqué había dicho eso, pero de algo sí que estaba seguro; mientras caminaba en el bosque tratando de que sus sentidos detectaran algo y en algún momento pudo sentir ese aroma que muchas veces atrás había percibido bajo el olor a roble de Stiles. 

No se puso a pensar y dejo que el lobo mandará, tenía que llegar al origen de ese aroma y reclamar a la persona que lo emanaba como suya, para cuando llegó al lugar su sorpresa no fue mucha al saber que era Stiles "su Stiles"

Derek se acercó mucho más de lo necesario para opinión de Stiles, pero más que miedo estaba confuso. ¿Por qué Derek lo miraba así? No estaba listo para esto, Definitivamente no.

—Stiles, me sorprendes ni una muestra de miedo, pero como tenerle miedo a alguien que puedes manejar con solo pensarlo —mientras Derek hablaba miraba los ojos de Stiles que no daban muestra de sorpresa o algún otro sentimiento.

"Stiles controlate" pensaba mientras miraba esos ojos llenos de ¿deseo? Nah, Derek ya le había demostrado que tanto lo repudiaba "solo es tu imaginación".

Para cuando pudo reaccionar tenía las manos de Derek en su cintura y sus labios moviéndose encima de los suyos y ¡wow! todos esos momentos imaginándose que tan bien besaba Derek se quedaban cortos. Sí, tal vez luego se arrepienta pero que más da si ya le está respondiendo el beso y sus manos se han movido solas hasta el cuello del Alpha, sus labios entran en una batalla por el dominio tratando de obtener todo lo posible uno del otro, siente como la suave lengua de Derek rosa sus labios en medio del beso pidiendo permiso para adentrarse en su boca y la verdad no sabe si es momento de parar el beso o dejar que todo siga y no pensar en las consecuencias. Todos sus pensamientos son truncados en el momento que siente como su labio inferior es mordido haciéndolo soltar un gemido, cosa que Derek aprovecha y adentra su lengua reclamando lo que por derecho le pertenece. Derek sabe que tienen que separarse para tomar aire, pero no quiere porque luego de esto tan maravilloso sabe que tiene que pedir explicaciones y es lo que menos quiere. 

Poco a poco alejan sus labios, pero a Derek le cuesta alejarse por lo que deja sus frentes pegadas, quiere sentir el aliento de Stiles en su rostro lo quiere todo del chico y fue un idiota al no darse cuenta hasta ahora o tal vez si se había percatado de sus sentimientos, pero por miedo a que en un ataque lo podía perder decidió que lo mejor era alejarlo y sabe que es egoísta. Sí, lo es. Acaba de descubrir que él chico puede defenderse y ahora si lo reclama como suyo, solo espera que no sea tarde y Stiles tenga como pareja al otro chico. El solo pensar eso hace que sienta una puñalada de dolor en el corazón.

Siente como es sacudido, el como Stiles lo aleja y no entiende porqué, al mirarlo a la cara puede notar que este mira hacia detrás de él con cara de pocos amigos y sigue sin entender.

— La verdad siento interrumpir esta velada tan maravillosa, pero debemos llevarnos al Beirdd(4) y castigarlo por asesinar a los betas de nuestra manada.

—No sé de qué estás hablando — Derek no sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo el hombre de mediana edad frente a ellos cuando decía que se tenía que llevar al "Beirdd".

— Creo que no te lo ha dicho, ¿verdad? Pues vamos hacer más claros: venimos por el chico detrás de ti. Ahora como entiendes y como Alpha de este territorio tienes que entregarlo.

— Sobre mi cadáver —dijo Derek mientras sus ojos tomaban esa tonalidad rojo sangre y luego soltó un aullido de advertencia hacia el hombre.

— Eso lo puedo arreglar —dijo el hombre riendo—. Definitivamente esto será divertido.

 

Aclaraciones:

1- escribirle a la tía Nancy: es una sección de los periódicos donde las personas envían cartas con sus problemas y "la tia nancy" les responde.

2-Esus: es un dios principal galo de la mitología celta famoso por su representación en el bloque del pilar de los Nautae. Era considerado una divinidad propiamente de la naturaleza. También es conocido como Señor

3-Teutates: (también llamado Tutatis) es la deidad de la unidad tribal masculina del panteón galo según la antigua mitología celta. Fue el antecesor de los hombres y su legislador, guardián, árbitro así como el defensor de sus pueblos. Formaba parte de los tres "dioses de la noche" celtas citados por Lucano en La Farsalia junto a Esus y a Taranis. También conocido como Dios del Pueblo.

4-Beirdd (bardo): se dice que para llegar a ser druida habia que pasar por otros 2 rangos el Obydd (Vate): Rango inicial, luego el Beirdd Llegaban a ese rango luego de una prueba verdaderamente ardua, que por lo general consistía en una competencia mágica con algún otro estudiante. Estudiaban magia de mayor rango, música, bellas artes, filosofía, oratoria y en esta etapa aprendían versos, y por lo general también latín y griego.  
(Podían tardar hasta 20 años en sus estudios, dependiendo de la inteligencia de cada uno.) Y por ultimo llegaban a ser el Derwyddon (Druidas): ellos eran sacerdotes, jueces, consejeros reales y populares, místicos, magos y profetas. Considerados como los más respetables de los tres rangos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero le haya gustado y sobretodo espero comentarios con sus opiniones acerca de la historia.


	7. El Mensajero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El inicio de una guerra los unirá mas? Dos personas que habían decidido buscar una mejor vida han regresado y otra se tendrá que ir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry! Me demore un siglo! Si dije que publicaría los sábados, pero muchos problemas me calleron juntos... Estoy buscando un beta Steph!!! xq te fuiste U.u! Solo tengo problemas con algunos signos (odio el español) y mas a los signos de puntuación =/

Notas de la autor: *Esta es una nueva historia de Sterek y con esto busco divertirme, pasar un buen rato y entretener a los lectores de esta página.

Advertencia: esta historia tiene fragmentos de la primera y segunda temporada, pero NO sigue el mismo orden.

Si no te gusta las historias con contenido de parejas Slash "GAY" no la leas....

-Beteo: Necesito una 

Aclaraciones de lectura:

 

-Letra entre " ": pensamientos de los personajes.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Teen Wolf No me pertenecen a excepción de Dante todo lo demás le pertenece a Jeff Davis y a la MTV.

 

Capítulo 7:

Habían pasado treinta minutos desde que dieron fin a la reunión de la manada (sin el alpha en dicha reunión) y las chicas se habían excusado diciendo que ya tenían planes "algo así con tener que ir de compras" al quedar solos Scott propuso un partido de lacrosse estilo hombres-lobos al que Isaac se negó por alguna razón que Scott no entendía y le preocupaba; desde que comenzaron a compartir el chico poco a poco había dejado a flote su verdadera forma de ser y con esto la amistad entre ellos comenzó a crecer hasta ser prácticamente inseparables, pero desde hacia ya un tiempo sentía que la amistad entre ellos había bajado un par de niveles y que Isaac se estaba alejando de él; eso le dolía y tendría que hacer algo al respecto, ya había perdido a Stiles y no quería que pasara lo mismo con Isaac. Por otro lado Jackson le había arrojado su mejor sonrisa retadora lo que le indicaba que él si aceptaba el "juego".

Para cuando llevaban diez minutos de juegos escucharon un aullido proveniente de las profundidades del bosque y supieron que Derek se estaba enfrentando al enemigo, no fue extraño que el primero en salir corriendo a donde se encontraba su alpha había sido Isaac a lo que Scott y Jackson le siguieron sin dudarlo.

 

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooO

 

Mientras toda su atención permanecía en el hombre de mediana edad parado frente a ellos; fueron rodeados por los hombres-lobos que habían llegado con esté.

La verdad aun en esa situación seguía sin entender como los latidos del corazón de Stiles podían permanecer en total tranquilidad y no es que él estuviera asustado; no eran muchos los hombres-lobos que los habían rodeado, pero se notaba que era mucha la diferencia de los primeros que mandaron con estos. Los otros eran numerosos y algo fuertes; estos eran pocos pero bien entrenados.

Por un momento pensó que sus ojos le estaban haciendo una mala pasada al ver que uno de los que les rodeaban era Boyd y junto a el estaba Erica los chicos que él mismo se había encargado de convertir ahora le intentarían ¿matar? su ojos viajaron a los del chico que al notarse observado solo desvío la mirada "¿culpa?".

-En serio tio, pierdes el tiempo si crees que me vas a llevar. -Por primera vez escucho la voz de Stiles y el chico tenia una sonrisa que de momento solo le acordaba a Jackson y no es que le moleste ese tipo de sonrisa en Stiles hasta se le hace un poco sexy, pero prefiere ver esa sonrisa sincera que dibujaban sus labios... Esos rosados, suaves y lind... "no es momento derek" no sabia como en momentos como este podía estar pensando en esas cosas tenia que concentrarse en no morir y sobre todo evitar que se llevaran a Stiles y menos ahora que estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de estar con el chico el resto de su vida.

El hombre mantuvo una expresión pensativa por un momento y luego soltó una carcajada que le podía parar los bellos del cuerpo a cualquiera. -La verdad esperaba que esto fuera de la forma mas civilizada, pero veo que el alpha de esta zona se niega hacer un acuerdo y entregarnos a este chiquillo...

-Yo no tengo que hacer ningún acuerdo con manadas que se meten en mi zona a matar inocentes. -En este punto Derek apretaba mas la mandíbula haciendo evidente que se estaba controlando las ganas de saltarle encima a cada uno de los que le rodeaba y matarles.

-¡Oh! ya se me hacia extraño que solo estuvieran el alpha y su Beirdd, pero ya veo que se acerca la caballería. -Dijo el hombre mirando hacia atrás de ellos y aun manteniendo su sonrisa.

 

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooO

 

De camino a la casa Dante sintió en la brisa el susurro de la naturaleza, el va y ven de las hojas en los árboles, como los pájaros volaban hacia otra dirección y sobre todo la fluida magia de Stiles. 

Esto no era algo que le gustara y ya se lo había advertido al bobo de su amigo; como siempre todo apuntaba en dirección al bosque y es que en este pueblo las cosas tiene que acarrear problemas "me debí de haber quedado en el internado" suspirando salio corriendo en dirección a donde probablemente había algún tipo de problema que tendría que arreglar.

 

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooO

 

Ya estaban a pocos metros de la zona en la que se encontraba Derek; podían sentir el olor de varias personas y reconocía tres de esos sin contar el de su propio alpha "Stiles, Erica y Boyd"   
-Me equivoco o ¿ustedes huelen lo mismo que yo? -Dijo Jackson sin dejar de correr, Scott solo hizo asintió y aceleró; tenia que llegar a ese lugar lo mas pronto posible para enterarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo; como es que de pronto dos personas que hace mas de un año se habían ido ahora están de regreso y sobre todo Stiles ¿como es que vuelve a sentir su olor?

No tardan mucho tiempo en llegar al área de donde provenía el aullido de Derek y frenan al ver la escena frente a ellos; Derek y Stiles rodeados por una serie de hombres-lobos en los que se encontraban Boyd y Erica.

Se podía sentir la hostilidad en el aire; como los músculos de todos estaban tensos esperando ver quien hacia el primer el movimiento, pero eso no era lo que le importaba a Isaac en ese momento y es que ver a los dos chicos que junto a él habían aceptado la mordida de Derek para huir de la vida que llevaban; verlos ahora del otro lado "enemigos" era algo que no podía comprender.

 

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooO

 

La verdad era suficiente con tener que defenderse frente a Derek; ahora no solo tenia que confirmar al hombre lo que según él ya sabia si no que ahora tendría que mostrar lo que era capas de hacer frente a los otros recién llegados. En algún momento lo aria, mostraría de que era capas y que ahora era hasta mucho mas fuertes que ellos, pero no quería que fuera así; no con toda la confusión que cargaba en el momento.

Escucho crujir una rama y se puso alerta tendría que acabar con esto de una sola ves, aunque eso significara revelar que era antes de tiempo.

-¡hey chico! Calma ellos van a entreter a tus amigos en cambio tu tienes que deshacerte primero de mi -Dijo el hombre sin borrar la sonrisa macabra que ya le estaba hartando a Stiles.

-Eso sera fácil ancia... -Solo se vio una luz blanca viajar a gran velocidad para segundos después ver como Stiles se estrellaba contra uno de los árboles haciendo que el mismo se partiera.- eres un chiquillo insolente; para ti soy el Druida Tristán.

Scott no podía creer lo que estaba viendo su corazón casi deja de latir al ver como Stiles se estrellaba contra el árbol no había manera de que estuviera vivo; sus pies comenzaron a moverse en la dirección donde se encontraba Stiles; la verdad no esperaba perderlo de esa forma quería arreglar las cosas saber que le pasaba y ahora todo estaba perdido...

-Scott deberías concentrarte en lo que pasa a tu alrededor y dejar de preocuparte por mi. -Escucho decir a Stiles y dejo de moverse ¿seguía vivo? después ese golpe cualquier persona que no fuera un hombre-lobo estaría muerto.

-Magnífico ya veo que me vas a entretener un rato, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no me divertía. -Mientras hablaba el hombre avanzaba unos paso.

-Alzando su cabeza y mostrando así el cambio en sus ojos como su Esclerotica era de un verde caña y sus pupilas habían cogido una forma felina. Anciano voy a disfrutar el arrancarte la cabeza. -sin esperar respuesta se interno en el ya oscuro bosque perdiendo su olor dulce y regresando a tener el mismo olor a los árboles de roble que los rodeaba.- Te colgare de los pies y tu sangre servirá de agua para terminar mi roble sagrado. -Podían escuchar la voz de Stiles por todo el bosque como si viniera de todas las direcciones.

-Ya veremos chiquillo hasta que ataques me dedicare a ver como matan a tus amigos. -Con un movimiento de cabeza todos los hombres-lobos que estaban alrededor de Derek se dispusieron a atacar; la sorpresa para todos fue cuando en un movimiento rápido Erica quebró la mano a uno de los hombres-lobos que tenia a su lado y seguido de un golpe en la garganta traspasando la piel con las uñas; arrancando en su camino la traquea matando al sujeto instantáneamente por su parte Boyd tacleo al sujeto que estaba a su derecha estrellandolo contra un árbol así quebrando sus costillas y que una de las ramas del árbol quedara enterrada en el pecho del hombre.

-¿En serio creías que íbamos a matar al hombre que nos convirtió? -Dijo Erica caminando en dirección a donde estaba Derek.

-Y yo pensando que ustedes dos eran inteligentes; bueno por su traición serán los primeros en morir.- Iba hacer un movimiento con la mano cuando un rayo callo frente él haciéndole retroceder unos pasos.- No que dejaríamos a los hombre-lobos enfrentarse entre ellos y tu te encargarías de mi anciano. -La voz de Stiles se seguía escuchando por todo el bosque impidiendo que alguno de ellos supiera su ubicación.- Vaya chico que eres para ser un Beirdd tienes un nivel de magia sorprendente, pero ¿sera que podrás igualar a este anciano que ya es un druida desde hace 80 años?

La respuesta no se hizo esperar; en segundos se pudo ver como una rama golpeaba al druida haciéndolo retroceder y seguido fue golpeado en las piernas por una raíz haciéndolo caer.- Creo que hablas de mas y actúas menos anciano; despidete de uno de tus chicos. -Se escucharon muchos crujidos provenientes de la tierra y luego solo se vio como uno de los betas enemigos era sujetado por los pies y jalado hasta ser enterrado.  
Derek aprovecho la distracción de los demás y golpeo a uno de los hombres que estaba cerca de él haciendo que este quedara desorientado; para cuando pudo reaccionar Erica ya estaba detrás sujetando su cabeza y quebrandole el cuello sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

Se escucho un fuerte estruendo y se pudo ver a Isaac que era sujetado del cuello por uno de los tres hombres-lobos restantes de su abdomen sobresalía un trozo de madera en forma de estaca y mucha sangre goteaba de la herida. Dispuesto a terminar con la vida del chico que sujetaba por el cuello; colocó sus filosas garras en donde se encontraba el corazón de Isaac tomando impulso y ya a pocos centímetros de enterrarlas en la piel del chico sintió como algo le detenía el brazo; se giro para ver que le impedía continuar y pudo ver la mano de Scott que hacia presión sobre la suya. Con un fuerte movimiento atrajo a Scott hacia él dándole un cabezazo y soltando a Isaac para sujetar a su nueva víctima de la misma forma que sujetaba al anterior.

-Tu quieres morir primero ¿verdad?.- Vaya tio veo que disfrutar matar a tus enemigos ahorcandoles, vamos hacer que sientas en carne propia esa experiencia. -Unas lianas lo sujetaron del cuello y lo jalaron hasta quedar entre las ramas.- Sabes ¿cual es tu punto débil? el proteger a tus amigos. -Escucho como el druida le hablaba desde atrás y sabia que era verdad; había cometido un error y le encontró.

Una fuerte explosión se escucho en la copa de uno de los árboles y momento después como un cuerpo caía hasta estrellarse con el tronco de otro árbol, todos miraban el cuerpo con quemaduras y cortes "esta vez si lo había perdido" pensó Scott al reconocer que se trataba de Stiles. La verdad no sabia que estaba pasando o como Stiles había resistido el primer golpe y todo eso de la voz por todos lados, no entendía nada, pero ahora ver el estado en que se encontraba el cuerpo del que aun veía y siempre vería como su mejor amigo le decía que esta vez no había milagro que ayudara a Stiles.

-¡Ouch! anciano esta vez si que te pasaste. -Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar como Stiles bromeaba aun en el estado en que se encontraba su cuerpo.

Limpiando la sangre que había salido del costado de su boca se incorporo con un poco de dificultad y la verdad que ese hombre no era alguien normal; dudaba poder ganarle, pero aria lo posible.

-Lo mejor es que ayuden a Jackson con el ultimo hombre-lobo y se vayan. Esta pelea no les concierne.

Al terminar de decir la ultima palabra sintió un tremendo dolor en la mejilla y al mirar hacia al frente pudo ver el rostro de Scott uno que mostraba enojo y el brillo dorado en sus ojos lo confirmaba.- ¡¿En serio crees que te vamos a dejar aquí solo?! Si tu no nos quieres hablar es tu problema no el de nosotros; a pesar de no entender tu actitud para mi sigues siendo mi mejor amigo, el Stiles que conozco desde que tengo uso de razón y sabes que nunca te abandonaría, así que deja de hacerte el valiente y que puedes con este tio en tu estado. -Además a Jackson lo esta ayudando Boyd.

No sabia que responder, sentía que todo su mundo se estaba callendo en pedazos, todo el esfuerzo por alejarlos de él se había perdido con esas palabras y es que la sinceridad en los ojos de Scott lo había regresado a la realidad nunca los odio...

-¡Ohh! lamento ser algo imprudente, pero esto ya dejo de ser divertido para mi. Han matado a mis siete acompañantes así que no solo me llevare al chico también los matare a todos.

Comenzó a caminar y pronto Derek junto con sus betas cayeron al suelo retorciendose de dolor.- Creo que la muerte mas rápida es hacer que sus cabezas exploten ¿no crees?

Stiles miraba a su alrededor verlos a todos sufriendo era algo que no esperaba, sus ojos se detuvieron al ver el estado en que se encontraba Isaac ya había perdido mucha sangre y a eso se le sumaba el estar sufriendo por el ataque del druida. Camino con mucho esfuerzo hasta donde se encontraba el chico mientras pensaba en un plan tendría que impedir que Isaac muriera. 

Saco un pequeño frasco de uno de sus bolsillos y rápidamente se lo dio a beber tratando de no derramar nada.- Aguanta un poco; voy a sacar la estaca y a cerrar la herida.- No espero alguna respuesta ya que el chico estaba siendo prácticamente torturado, colocó una mano en el vientre del chico mientras que la otra mano se encargaba de ir sacando la estaca con mucho cuidado.

Para cuando toda la estaca estaba afuera ayudo al proceso de curación haciendo que la profunda herida cerrara en segundos, ya no tenia mas energía ni podía hacer algún tipo de hechizo natural para defenderse; no le quedaba mas que entregarse y pedir a cambio que dejaran tranquilos a la manada de Derek.

-Bueno es hora de....- Un gigante felino golpeo al druida impidiendo que este siguiera hablando y a la vez cortando la tortura que este mantenía sobre el alpha y sus betas.

Stiles sonrió al ver como el gran felino se mimetisaba con el entorno oscuro del bosque sabia que ya estaba a salvo, de un golpe todo el agotamiento se le vino en sima haciendo que callera inconsciente. -Vaya hicieron una fiesta y no me invitaron, suerte suelo olerlas a distancia y es que me encantan.  
La manada ya lucida miraba al chico que salía de entre las sombras, la confusión reflejada en sus rostros; por su parte a Derek no le sorprendía era lógico que "el amigo" de Stiles tuviera algo que ver en todo esto.

-Un druida parte de una manada de hombres-lobos quien lo diría. -Dante mantenía esa sonrisa indescriptible que por momentos daba escalofríos.

-Esto no entraba en mis planes, es raro ver a dos de ustedes juntos, pero aun puedo hacerte lo mismo que a tu compañero. -El hombre reía con mucha seguridad.- ¿En realidad creíste que Stiles esta así por tu culpa? y te haces llamar druida...

-No se en que planetas viven los chiquillos de ahora, pero según lo que yo veo tu amigo no resistió la paliza que le di y...- Si, si lo que digas, como yo lo veo Stiles estaba haciendo el ritual de sacrificio para el árbol sagrado mientras te atacaba y la verdad fue algo imprudente, pero que te puedo decir así es mi amigo.- Y si, es tal y como lo estas pensando ya el árbol sagrado esta completo.- El rostro del hombre mayor se tenso y luego regreso a su sonrisa. - Pronto toda la manada vendrá por ustedes y yo voy disfrutar el matarles; ya nos volveremos a ver. -Terminando de hablar su cuerpo se esparció en una especie de neblina.

-¡Uff! Casi no llego. -Camino hasta donde estaba Stiles y verificó que todo estuviera en orden en cuando había terminado cargo a Stiles y se disponía a irse cuando fue detenido por Derek que se colocó al frente de él y luego fue rodeado por sus betas.- Solo esta cansado y es mejor que me lo lleve dio como respuesta y sin esperar una comenzó a moverse...

-Es mejor que lo pongas en el piso otra vez, no confió en ti por mas que Stiles lo haga. -Los ojos de Derek tomaron su tonalidad roja y todos los betas se pusieron alerta.- Te he dicho que esta cansado y que necesita que me lo lleve, la verdad ustedes no pueden hacer nada. Así que es mejor dejarme pasar...- La verdad ese juego de no dejarle irse le estaba aburriendo y muy pocas cosas le sacaban de sus casillas "y la verdad el también sabia intimidar" sus ojos tomaron se tornaron felinos solo que su esclerótica era de un azul oscuro. -En serio no me quiero poner rudo, pero si no me dejan pasar el dolor incesante de cabeza que sintieron hace un rato volverá y con mas fuerza.

Scott se acerco unos pasos. -Yo solo quiero saber que pasa con Stiles hablar con él o que tu me explique que esta pasando. -Si es por eso no tengo problema en que nos acompañes, pero no me gusta que me retrasen y menos cuando estoy apurado.- Te dejare pasar, pero yo cargo a Stiles hasta donde vayamos.

Botando un suspiro extendió sus brazos para colocar a un Stiles desmayado en los del alpha.- ¿ya? ¿Podemos comenzar a caminar?

 

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooO

 

Recorrieron el bosque por quince minutos hasta llegar a donde anteriormente habían encontrado muchos cuerpos enterrados entre las raíces de un viejo árbol. Para sorpresa de todos el árbol que casi estaba a punto de caerse había sido remplazado por uno mucho mas grande que los que le rodeaban sus alrededores que antes solo era tierra seca ahora estaba lleno de pasto y flores de muchos colores y algunas que jamás en su vida habían visto.

-Colocalo ahí. -Dijo Dante señalando un espacio entre dos raíces del gran árbol.

Derek miro al chico con el ceño fruncido mas no comento nada y colocó a Stiles entre las dos raíces dejando que la espalda reposara contra el tronco de esté.

-Antes de contestar toda clase de preguntas quiero ver como se encuentra el chico dijo señalando a Isaac; luego mirando a Boyd y Erica también saber la historia de ellos.

Jackson que se había encargado de cargar a Isaac lo bajo acostandolo en el verde pasto frente a él. Al colocar una de sus manos en el pecho de Isaac un leve brillo rodeo el cuerpo de este y desapareció justo en el momento que Dante quito su mano.

-Esta bien solo es cosa de horas. -Ya que pude confirmar que nadie esta herido de gravedad quiero escuchar su historia antes de contar la mía dijo mirando esta vez a la pareja de betas que recién habían regresado a la manada.

Erica miro a Derek para que interviniera, pero este también quería una explicación de todo lo que había pasado.- Ok, les voy a contar lo que nos paso desde nuestra partida de Beacon Hills. Derek solo rodo los ojos evitando comentar en que realidad habían huido.

 

Cuando estábamos en el bosque fuimos interceptados por una manada de alphas que casi nos matan, pero en un descuido logramos huir hasta Cape Cod y hay encontramos a Veeron quien nos ofreció unirnos a su manada.  
Al verla quedamos sorprendidos Cape Cod es un territorio algo grande y según lo que nos explicaron cada vez que la manada crece hay que expandir el territorio y hay es donde mandan betas sensores a ver que territorios pueden coger para ellos y en caso que tenga un alpha es matado y los betas son obligado a unirse. Sabíamos que íbamos a ser mandados como sensores y en caso de problemas tendríamos a Tristán que es el segundo al mando y es un druida.

-?Que es un druida? -Interrumpió Scott con cara de no saber de lo que le estaban hablando.- Druida... son hechizero que utilizan la magia natural que es otorgada por los Dioses y en el mundo celta, los druidas eran magos, jueces, médicos, líderes espirituales… Poseían la capacidad de detener o iniciar guerras y dominaban las propiedades de las plantas y mejor no sigo o nunca terminaría.- Dijo Dante sin mirar a nadie en especial.

Erica suspiro y sin esperar prosiguió. -No sabíamos a donde seríamos enviados, pero al ver el rumbo que tomábamos Boyd y yo nos miramos y en esos segundo teníamos claro lo que hacer en el momento en que nos encontráramos con ustedes.  
La manada de Veeron a demás de ser muy grande es como un centro de entrenamiento todos los hombres y mujeres que están hay son entrenados arduamente para estas ocasiones donde hay que apoderarse de un territorio y hasta ahora nunca han perdido.

-Que manada de hombres-lobos perdería con un druida tan viejo como ese... -Soltó Dante como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, pero al ver la confusión de todos solo sonrió.- ¿Que quieres decir con eso? pregunto Scott también poniéndose de pie.

-El tal Tristán se convirtió en druida ¿hace que ochenta años? a nosotros nos toma mínimo veinte años de estudios para poder ganar ese titulo; si sumas todo eso tendrás cien años y les puedo asegurar que cien años no es la edad correcta. - Al ver Scott seguía sin entender suspiro sentándose otra vez.

-Mejor te lo explico con un ejemplo. -Merlín es uno de los "magos" mas conocidos, pero en realidad era un druida. Ahora se dice que su cuerpo esta enterrado en el bosque bretón de Broceliande en un mar de robles, pero en verdad que tan seguro se puede estar de eso si hay otros que dicen que simplemente desapareció. -El punto es que Merlín sigue vivo ya que los druidas pueden vivir el tiempo que quieran si saben hacer los hechizos necesarios, pero eso no los hace inmortal simplemente extiende su periodo de vida y si se ponen a pensar lo mismo se puede hacer con otras personas; por si no entiendes Scott hablo del alpha "Veeron".

-Ahora que ya Erica termino su historia puedes contar la de "ustedes". - Dijo Derek tratando de sonar lo mas tranquilo "y es que el decir ustedes" le costaba mas de lo que pensó.

Todos le miraron esperando que comenzara su relato, pero viendo que el roble había terminado de darle fuerzas se puso de pie. -Stiles ya esta curado solo es cosa de que duerma, creo que lo mejor es ir a otro lado para conversar a gusto.

-Vamos a mi casa. -Dijo Derek como una orden ya poniéndose de pie sin esperar a que alguien se negara; camino hasta donde se encontraba Stiles y lo volvió a cargar para dirigirse a su nuevo destino.

 

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooO

 

Saliendo del bosque se pudo ver a Lydia y una Allison sentadas en las escaleras del porche y esta ultima mostraba algo de tristeza en su mirada.

-Dejo a Stiles en mi cuarto; Jackson a Isaac en el de él y cuando regrese espero escuchar esa historia tan "fantástica" que tienes que contarnos. -Estas palabras salieron de la boca de Derek con algo de enojo.

iVaya la casa esta como nueva! -Erica miraba todo lo que podía de la casa y veo que muchas cosas han cambiado, mas no la actitud de Derek ¿por lo menos ya escucha a los demás?

-Algunas veces. -Contesto Scott que ya estaba parado a lado de su novia algo preocupado por el rastro de tristeza en ella.

-Ya puedes comenzar. -Derek bajaba las escaleras y Jackson venia tras de él.- Bueno comenzare desde que Stiles llego al internado.

-Espera dijo Scott. - Dejame hablar con Allison, tiene algo importante que contarme y no puede esperar.- Vaya de verdad que Stiles no se equivocaba y luego te preguntar porque dejo de hablarte. Si te quieres ir puedes hacerlo, pero no esperes que me siente a esperar para que tu puedas hablar con tu novia, yo no soy Stiles y mucho menos soy tu amigo para ponerme a esperarte.

-Derek solo desvío su mirada, mientras que los demás veían con sorpresa al chico que sin dudar había dicho cada palabra mirando directo a los ojos de Scott.  
Tu decides escuchar lo que a pasado con tu "mejor amigo" los últimos meses de su vida o escuchar como tu novia termina contigo porque se tiene que ir a otra parte del país.

-Di una palabra mas y te parto la cara. -Los ojos de Scott se tornaron dorados.- Scott tenemos que hablar dijo Allison sujetandole de uno de los hombros haciendo que este se calmara.- Solo diles que no es verdad, que tu no te vas.- Al escuchar que los latidos de Allison se aceleraban supo que si era cierto que su novia le quería decir que se iba. Algo dentro de él se removió. -Todo lo que hemos pasado y tu te vas!.- Scott no es mi decisión, mi padre se entero de lo que ha estado pasando y dijo que no me quiere en medio de todo esto. Solo entiendeme no puedo negarme.

Sin decir nada mas Allison salio de la casa dirigiéndose a su carro. Scott se fue detrás de ella tratando de que parara y hablaran con mas calma.- Yo te puedo esperar. -Soltó Scott haciendo que Allison dejara de caminar y al mirarlo a los ojos solo suspiro. -Es mejor que no me esperes ya que no creo que regrese a Beacon Hills; sin decir mas se monto a su carro y se fue dejando a un Scott sumido en un mar de sentimiento.

Dante que había salido de la casa se paro a su lado. -Como te dije antes no somos amigos, pero aunque creas que tu mundo se a derrumbado pronto veras que no es así y que ella no es tu pareja de por vida ya creeme. -Ahora si te interesa voy a comenzar a contar lo que paso en el internado.

-Ok. -respondió Scott comenzando a caminar de regreso al interior de la casa.

 

Aclaraciones:

Se dice que Merlín no murió, pero que tampoco tiene un cuerpo solo se convirtio en magia natural que ayuda el bosque donde supuestamente esta enterrado su cuerpo...  
No es un tema que toque a fondo porque hay muchas hipótesis sobre él y eso seria hacer sacrilegio o escribir de algo que no estoy totalmente seguro.

Por otro lado se dice (aunque no esta comprobado) ya que los druidas no escriban nada (pueden creer que todo se lo tenían que aprender de memoria y yo que olvido lo que di en matemáticas después de hacer el parcial xD) en que iba? A si... se decia que los druidas gracias a la naturaleza podían solo extender su periodo de vida "como Merlín... a saber que edad tenia" 

Y por ultimo Tristán en céltico es mensajero, triste.... de hay proviene el nombre del capítulo "El mensajero"

Sin mas hasta la proxima!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenoooooo! Creo que en este capítulo toque unos temas que me faltaban... Espero sus comentarios y kudos!!!


	8. Un año antes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La explicación de Dante puede traer confusión a la manada por la poca información que da, pero es lo que prefiere a decir toda los que sabe del único amigo que tiene.  
> Decir los secretos que quieren saber le toca a Stiles y no a él, por eso espera que todo salga bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento muchoooooo! Si sorry me perdí del mapa y ahora llego con un capítulo súper corto a mi parecer, pero es que la Universidad, el trabajo, la familia y sobre todo la falta de inspiración me tienen mal! Y eso que no cuento el que soy un poco Stiles con eso de no poder enfocarme en una sola cosa a la vez.

Notas de la autor: *Esta es una nueva historia de Sterek y con esto busco divertirme, pasar un buen rato y entretener a los lectores de esta página.

Advertencia: esta historia tiene fragmentos de la primera y segunda temporada, pero NO sigue el mismo orden.

Si no te gusta las historias con contenido de parejas Slash "GAY" no la leas....

-Beteo: Necesito una 

Aclaraciones de lectura:

 

-Letra entre " ": pensamientos de los personajes.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Teen Wolf No me pertenecen a excepción de Dante todo lo demás le pertenece a Jeff Davis y a la MTV.

 

Capítulo 8: Un año antes

Al entrar nuevamente a la casa Dante se percato de cosas que anteriormente no había notado gracias a la situación de hace unos minutos atrás.

La casa estaba totalmente reconstruida en frente a él tenia las escaleras por donde se habían llevado a Stiles toda la madera era nueva y con eso imaginaba que todas las habitaciones también tendría madera nueva. "Tantos árboles por una casa"

Algo llamo su atención, la figura de Derek que se encontraba parado en la puerta que daba a la habitación donde anteriormente estaba lo veía fijamente con el seño fruncido y eso solo le afirmaba lo impaciente que estaba el alpha por escuchar el relato de todo lo que paso en el internado.

Con paso firme se dirigió hacia la sala de estar "o eso creía él que era" el ambiente estaba mas tenso que cuando salio, y solo decidió que lo mejor era ignorarlo.

Al pasar la vista una ultima vez por la habitación no se le paso desapercibida las diferentes expresiones con que le miraban, solo pudo suspirar "y es que esta va hacer una tarde larga"

-Al grano.- dijo Dante mas para él que para sus acompañantes.

 

Dante POV

Era la hora de entrenamiento con diferentes tipos de armas cuando llego el nuevo grupo de novatos y aunque ya la noche anterior se nos había informado nadie de los veteranos podía evitar tener la curiosidad de ver a quienes bajaban de aquel bus.

A medida que iban bajando los formaban en una columna a lo largo del bus. En el momento lo vi bajar del bus supe que era alguien especial. "Al decirlo miro como la cara de Derek mostraba desagrado" sabia que muy pronto nos conoceríamos y seria mi mejor amigo "Esta vez fue Scott el que se movió algo incómodo" la verdad no pude evitar reírme de al ver lo inquieto que era, pero la fuerza que giraba a su alrededor era increíble.

Mientras veía como dirigían a los novatos a los que serían sus habitaciones no pudo evitar el pensar que ese nuevo chico era único ¿porque? el solo ver que reía cuando los demás tenían en sus rostros la agonía era suficiente.

 

Las semanas pasaron y solo podía ver a Stiles de lejos a la hora de la comidas en la cafetería, cuando trataba de hablar con los demás compañeros y era ignorado, pero también podía ver que eso no le bajaba los ánimos ni le borraba la sonrisa sin contar el apetito. 

La verdad no lo vio venir; ese día había notado su mirada y como si le conociera de toda la vida lo saludo y se sentó en frente de él. La verdad le alegro que le ahorrará el tener que ser él quien diera el primer paso para entablar una amistad, ya con el pasar de los días la amistad iba creciendo o mas bien Stiles hablaba y el respondía o solo se limitaba a reír cuando Stiles decía algo sin sentido.

 

Recuerda esa tarde en el bosque que estaba alrededor del internado, cuando el le enseño lo que era y que podía hacer. El ver la cara de Stiles le hizo reír y también sorprenderse solo había asombro mas no miedo y alegría cuando le propuso enseñarle todo sobre ser un druida.

El que Stiles le preguntara "porque el" lo cogió fuera de base, pero no por el saber que responder, mas bien que se esperaba esa pregunta hace mucho. Se acuerda haber dicho "por que eres único" cosa que no lo convenció mucho, pero no lo contradijo.

De lo que no se sorprendía era de lo rápido que aprendía y el nivel de maná que podía reunir de la naturaleza. 

La verdad esperaba tener la suficiente confianza para preguntar a Stiles el porque en algunos días se le veía un apagado, pero él se le adelanto contando pedazos de la vida que dejo en Beacon Hills y que antes estaba en una manada o eso pensaba él.

Los días en que Stiles se levantaba mas intranquilo, eran los días que le imponían castigos a ambos; a Stiles por hablar mientras un profesor estaba dictando una clase teórica y a él por escucharlo en vez de prestar atención a la clase.

El día que le informaron a Stiles que regresaría a casa. También fue el día que lo invito a irse con él "ya que estas aquí por tu propia voluntad y te puedes ir cuando quieras, que mejor que irte conmigo a vivir en Beacon Hills" bajo la sonrisa también veía el nerviosismo y en su rostro se mostraba la decisión.

Y recuerda como si fuera ayer que al terminar de arreglar sus maletas camino a la cabaña que ocupaba el grupo de Stiles y al llegar decirle 

-Estoy listo.

 

Se movió entre las sábanas y sentía que todo el mundo se le había venido encima. El sentir todo el cuerpo a dolorido y que la cabeza le va a explotar no era algo que le gustara.

Los párpados le pesaban y decidió relajarse, quedarse acostado hasta que los recuerdo de lo que había pasado y del porque se sentía tan mal le llegaron.

Suspiro y abrió lo mas lento que pudo los ojos para contemplar una habitación a oscuras que no era la de él. Los sabia por la falta de una cama, muebles y que ninguna de las cosas que habían ahí se asemejaban a las de su cuarto.

-¿Donde estoy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estaba viendo Teen wolf 2 temporada y ahora le presto atención a que Derek le dice a Erica que no le bese por que piensa en otra persona... Y en la primera temporada quería matar a Kate cuando lo tenia capturado... No entiendo eso.. D= bueno! Espero les haya gustado el mini capítulo y estoy contado los DIAS para Teen wolf 3 temporada!!!


	9. Errores, Reconciliaciones y temores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahora que el peligro a pasado es hora de hablar y tratar de recuperar una amistad que se creia perdida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo! No tengo beta asi que me disculpo si hay un par de errores.

Notas de la autor: Esta es una nueva historia de Sterek y con esto espero inspirar a que mas personas escriban sobre estos 2 personajes.

Advertencia:Si no te gusta las historias con contenido de parejas Slash "GAY" no la leas....

-Beteo: no hay.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Teen Wolf No me pertenecen a excepción de Dante todo lo demás le pertenece a Jeff Davis y a la MTV.

 

Capitulo 9: Errores, Reconciliaciones y temores.

No sabia cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente, y la verdad no le importaba; estaba seguro que antes de perder el conocimiento vio a Dante y el no le dejaría en un lugar donde podía correr peligro.

Su cabeza le iba a explotar de eso estaba seguro y solo esperaba que el llamado de atención que de seguro su amigo le daría por actuar como un idiota demorará un poco.

Boto un suspiro el solo recordar todo lo que había pasado en el bosque, las palabras de Scott que le hicieron darse cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo, no, no todo era un error aunque hubieran problemas siempre había tiempo para compartir con tu mejor amigo.

Su corazón brinco y sus dedos viajaron a sus labios, sus labios, esos que habían sido besados por Derek un tiempo atrás.

¿Ahora que iba a hacer? No podía lidiar con todo esto junto, y menos ahora que su cabeza era una bomba de tiempo gracias a los golpes recibidos y el uso excesivo de magia.

Escucho como la puerta de la habitación donde estaba se abría y coloco su mano sobre sus ojos tratando de evitar lo que venia.

\- Cubriéndote los ojos, no vas a evitar la conversación que tenemos pendiente.- le dijo Dante mientras se acercaba a la cama.

\- Lo se, pero nada pierdo con intentarlo, ¿no?, además siento que la cabeza me va a estallar.

\- Ok, no entre para llamarte la atención, pero no dudes que en algún momento vamos a tener esa conversación e igual creo que otras personas están mas apuradas en hablar contigo.- dijo Dante, momentos antes de que la puerta fuera abierta otra vez.

Stiles se quito la mano de la cara para poder ver quien había entrado esta vez. No sabia donde meterse esperaba que la cama se lo tragase, ahí frente a el no solo había una persona, estaban todos mirándole y sabía que querían una explicación; pero este no era el momento, no cuando se sentía mal.

\- Tomate esto.- vio el frasco transparente con una sustancia de color verdoso y si asi era el color ya podía imaginarse el sabor; con una mueca se tomo el liquido tratando de evitar escupirlo en la cara de su amigo.

-Dios, eso sabe asqueroso!!- dijo cuando estaba seguro que la sustancia no subiría otra vez por su garganta.- En un rato se te quitara todos los dolores.

\- ¿Donde estamos? - fue lo primero que pregunto, mirando la habitación, pero evitando ver al grupo de personas que aun le observaban.

\- En mi casa.- Respondió Derek antes de que alguien mas lo hiciera.

Stiles solo asintió aun sin mirar a nadie, estaba controlando su pulso, por mas que supiera que estaba equivocado sobre algunas cosas no quería mostrar debilidad, ya no, no podía.

\- ¿Que hora es?.- pregunto esta vez mirando a Dante, el cual se escogió de hombros.

\- Tenemos que hablar Stiles.- le dijo Scott con un tono que denotaba tristeza.

\- Lo se, pero no quiero que sea con todos a la vez y no aqui; no es porque estemos en tu casa.- dijo sin mirar a Derek, es que debe de ser tarde y si mi padre esta en casa nos va a llamar la atención.

\- ¿No va?.- Pregunto Dante sonriendo.- si nos va.- repitió Stiles mirándolo mientras rodaba los ojos.- pues creo que solo te va a llamar la atención a ti, ya que yo lo llame antes de entrar a la cafetería del pueblo para decirle que estaba con un amigo y podía que llegara un poco tarde.

\- ¿En la cafetería del pueblo? ¿Un amigo?.- Stiles levanto una ceja a modo de pregunta a lo que Dante solo pudo sonreír.

\- Nada de un amigo.- escucharon decir a Jackson mientras se colocaba a unos pasos de ellos.- Te vuelves acercar a Danny y no lo vuelves a contar.- volvió a decir mientras el resplandor en sus ojos aparecía por unos segundos.

\- Tu y quien mas me va a obligar.- dijo esta vez Dante mientras se giraba a verlo.

\- ¿Quieres comprobar tu suerte?.- dijo Jackson mientras se transformaba.

\- Derek controla a tu perro.- esta vez fue Stiles el que hablo mientras se levantaba de la cama y sujetaba a su amigo del hombro.- Tenemos que irno ya o vas a tener una baja en tu manada.- termino de decir Dante mirando fijamente a Derek, que solo asintió.

\- Lydia lleva a Jackson abajo.- dijo Derek sin separar la vista de los dos adolescentes que estaban al frente de el.

Ella solo asintió y trato de jalar a Jackson el que se alejo y dio un paso mas hacia su "enemigo" esto hizo que Derek en un rápido movimiento lo agarrar por la nuca y lo sacara de la habitación.

\- Tenemos que hablar volvió a decir Derek ahora que estaba de regreso en el cuarto.

\- Pero ahora mismo como ya sabes no se puede, dijo Stiles haciendo una seña a su amigo para comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Entonces cuando?.- volvió a preguntar Derek haciendo un gesto suplicante que solo Stiles pudo ver.- Mañana después del colegio respondió y siguió su camino hacia la puerta.

\- Scott...

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Tienes tiempo para ir con nosotros a mi casa?.- pregunto Stiles.

\- Claro.- respondió Scott sonriendo por primera vez desde que Allison le abandono hace un par de horas atrás.

Sabia que Stiles le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad y no podía desperdiciarla. El camino a casa fue algo silencioso mas no incomodó, era ese tipo de silencios donde sabes que cada uno esta pensando en que van a decir mas adelante, cuando tengan que hablar de lo que a pasado entre ellos o por lo menos eso cree.

Para cuando estaba en la calle donde se encontraba la casa de los Stilinski podían ver la patrulla del sheriff estacionada frente a la casa.

\- ¿Y cual es el plan?.- Hablo por primera vez Scott señalando hacia la patrulla con la cabeza.

\- Ninguno.- dijeron Stiles y Dante a la vez, para luego reírse.

Sabia que no tenia que sentir celos del nuevo amigo de Stiles, pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo que había descuidado. Su amistad que comenzó hace muchos años atrás y que al a Allison fue descuidando, presto mas atención a la chica que ahora lo abandono y olvido a su amigo cuando el lo necesitaba.

Llegaron a la puerta y sin pensarlo Stiles metió la llave en la cerradura, entraron y vieron que la luz de la cocina estaba encendida y pocos minutos después el sheriff asomaba su cabeza, no evitando mostrar su cara de sorpresa al ver a Scott.

\- Hola! - Dijo Stiles depositando las llaves de la casa y del jeep en la mesita que esta junto a la puerta.

\- No pensé que... llegarían tan tarde.- Dijo esta vez el sheriff simulando ver su reloj.

\- Si, nosotros tampoco.- respondió Stiles.- ya sabes había que recordar viejos tiempo.- dijo mientras hacia un movimiento con la cabeza hacia McCall, el que solo sonrió y con un movimiento de mano saludo al mas viejo de los Stilinski. El cual le sonrió y asintió en comprensión.

\- Se me olvidaba, papá, Scott se va a quedar con nosotros esta noche, ¿no hay problema verdad? 

\- Claro que no, solo que ustedes tendrán que ver como se las arreglan.- respondió el sheriff restando importancia y regresando a la cocina.

Esto era mas de lo que podía esperaba Scott, claro ahora no eran solo ellos dos, pero era mejor uno mas que seguir sin que su mejor amigo le hablara, y mas ahora que de verdad se sentía solo.

Los tres subieron a la habitación y eso era otra cosa que había sorprendido a Scott, casi todo estaba como lo recordaba solo que antes no habían tantos libros amontonados en columnas por todo el cuarto y los tanques de pintura en una esquina.

\- Vaya!! - Dijo mostrando asombro y es que habían tantos libros como para comenzar su propia biblioteca.

\- Aterrador verdad.- comento Stiles mientras echaba un vistazo a su cuarto. - todo esto es obra del adolescente con mente de anciano dijo señalando a Dante que solo rodo los ojos.

\- Creo que bajare un rato para hablar con tio John y asi hablan los dos con mas confianza.- les dijo Dante que ya se dirigía hacia la salida.

\- No, espera! - le paro Scott, necesito que estés aqui y escuches lo que tengo que decir.

La verdad estaba indeciso, quedarse y escuchar una conversación en la que el no pintaba nada o irse para matar el tiempo conversando con el sheriff al que con el pasar del tiempo comenzó a ver como su verdadero tio o hasta un padre.

Solo que al ver como los dos chicos le miraban ya eran un hecho que no iba a poder escapar de esa conversación incomoda.

\- Ok, respondió, sin poder evitar poner su cara de sufrimiento.

Solo pasaron unos minutos en la que se dedicaron a acomodar unas cuantas pilas de libros y asi tener mas espacio para los tres; sabían que alguno tenia que romper el ambiente, pero hasta ahora ninguno se atrevía.

\- Scott yo... - intento comenzar Stiles, pero fue interrumpido por el moreno.

\- No, Stiles soy yo el que tiene que hablar, yo fui el se equivoco al descuidar nuestra amistad cuando conocí a Allison y el que no estuvo ahí para ti cuando me necesitabas, hice todo lo contrario de lo que tu hiciste por mi cuando yo te necesitaba.- termino de decir Scott algo triste, sabia que cometió el error mas grande que un mejor amigo podía cometer, y ese era alejarse de Stiles.

\- Yo solo quiero que me perdones y que volvamos a ser los amigos que eramos antes de todo.- volvió a decir Scott después de un rato de estar perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- Eso puede suceder solo si me prometes que la próxima vez que te enamorés no te vas a volver un idiota de nuevo.- dijo Stiles extendiendole la mano.

Creía alucinar, pero si era eso, una ilusión le gustaba, recuperar a su mejor amigo era lo mejor que le podía pasar ahora que su mundo se estaba desmoronando.

\- Lo prometo.- contesto mientras sujetaba en un estrecho agarre la mano de Stiles, pero dudo que me vuelva a enamorar en un buen tiempo.- dijo mientras su mirada se ensombrecia.

-Yo lo dudo.- comento Dante por primera vez desde que la conversación entre los amigos había comenzado.

\- Yo también.- respondió Stiles cruzando una mirada con Dante.

\- ¿Porque lo dicen?.- Pregunto Scott esta vez algo nervioso ¿es que ven el futuro o algo asi?

-Tal vez.- dijo Stiles mientras reia y tocaba el hombro de su amigo.- tiempo al tiempo Scott.

 

OooOooOooOooOooOooO

 

Derek estaba en el bosque y es que ahora su casa estaba llena, su manada había crecido otra vez o mas bien habían regresado dos de sus cachorros, los que nunca se debieron de haber ido.

No sabia que pensar, la verdad estaba confundido; por un lado estaba la alegría de tener de regreso a Erica y Boyd que por lo visto habían mejorando estando en otra manada, y por otro lado estaba la incertidumbre de si Stiles le daría una oportunidad de hablar de lo que había pasado en el bosque antes de ser interrumpidos.

Desde el claro donde se encontraba podía ver como el cielo le daba la bienvenida al sol, un nuevo dia, el dia que estaba esperando donde podría hablar con el chico que tenia su corazón. 

El solo pensar que todo podía salir mal en esa conversación le hacia sentir un vacío, después de ese beso que compartió con Stiles no se podía imaginar sin el.

Asi que mirando por ultimas vez al cielo donde ahora el sol brillaba por completo, se dirigió de nuevo a la casa Hale donde sabia ya no debía de haber ningún adolescente.

 

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

 

Le había tocado dormir con Stiles, pero eso no importaba y es que luego de la reconciliación con su mejor amigo todo fue relajado, donde compartió y conoció mas de la vida de Dante el que ahora le agradaba, y es que tenían muchas cosas en común, mas de la que el imaginaba.

Lo que aun no se podía creer era que le levantaran prácticamente en la madrugada para hacer "rutinas" que aun teniendo sus poderes lobunos le lograron cansar mas de lo que imagino.

faltando una hora para entrar a clases se montaron en el Jeep de Stiles y fueron a su casa para que se bañara y cambiara de ropa.

Llegaron faltando quince minutos para que sonara el timbre de entrada y como era costumbre lo primero que vieron en las escaleras que estaban antes de la puerta, fue al grupo, mas bien a la manada solo que ahora hacia falta Allison y se les habían sumado Erica y Boyd.

Se bajo del jeep algo pensativo, recordando como el primer dia que llego ignoro a la mayoría de los que estaban parados a pocos metros de el y la verdad tenia un poco de miedo de que ahora fuera el turno de ellos, de que le ignoraran por el error que cometió desde un principio.

Sabia que si lo hacían, lo tenia merecido por tomar malas decisiones; sintió como su hombro era sujetado y miro a su izquierda para solo toparse con la sonrisa de Scott, una sonrisa que le daba el impulso que necesitaba para enfrentar lo que fuera que pasara en pocos minutos.

Caminaron hasta llegar a las escaleras del colegio, su sorpresa fue grande cuando todos le trataban como si nada hubiera pasado, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veían desde que había llegado, y solo podía sentir alivio de tenerlos a todos otra vez junto a el, que la mayoría a excepción de Jackson tratasen de conocer a Dante, y solo faltaba algo, hablar con Derek cosa que no iba ser fácil.

 

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

 

Las horas pasaban mas rápido de lo común ahora que no solo hablaba con Dante, ahora que estaba rodeado de sus amigo, y si lo lamentaba por Allison y aun que sabia que en algún momento se iba a tener que ir "y es que de algo sirve tener a un amigo que ve trazos del futuro"

Estando en la hora de receso todos se sentaron juntos y lo que no pudo evitar ver es como Jackson hacia que Danny se sentara lo mas lejos que podía de Dante, y que a su vez Danny solo mirara a Dante con algo de timidez.

No dudo en mirar a su amigo con la duda marcada en su rostro a los que él solo le sonrió indicándole que mas tarde hablarían.

Los minutos de pasaron y asi como el timbre que anunciaba la hora de receso sono, también indico que era momento de regresar a clases.

Por lo que el grupo se dividió, algunos iban a clase de deportes en el gimnasio, mientras otros tenían materias teóricas.

Estando en medio del entrenamiento con el coach Finstock, Stiles aprovecho para tener esa conversación con Dante y asi saber que tanto interés tenia en Danny.

\- Asi que, ¿que pasa con Danny?.- pregunto mientras se colocaba a su lado, pero mirando al coach que estaba dando unas indicaciones.

\- Simplemente me gusta.- y sabes que necesitamos ser tres.

\- ¿Porque él? - ¿Quien mas puede ser Stiles?  
conoces a otro que sea confiable, sabes mejor que yo que ese viejo no estaba usando toda su magia natural y por lo que sentí también usa magia negra.

\- ¿Sabes que si sale mal puede morir?.- eso no va a pasar yo le voy a entrenar, asi como te entrene a ti.- respondió Dante terminando la conversación.

Lo único que le quedo fue asentir y es que no podía negarle el enamorarse, pero incluir a Danny en la guerra que se acercaba no era la mejor idea.

Al terminar los ejercicios el coach les mando a los vestidores para cambiarse, la verdad no sentía que hubiera hecho algo de ejercicio y es que durante el año que estuvo interno le ponían hacer cosas mucho mas difíciles a las que ahora estaba acostumbrado.

Cuando solo le faltaba ponerse la camisa y ya solo estaban ellos dos se acerco a Dante otra vez.- ¿Estas seguro de incluirlo? - Sabes que podemos llamar a...

\- claro Stiles vamos a llamarles que vengan, y asi cuando nos ayuden a acabar con el enemigo que se nos viene encima, también acaben con la manada.- le respondió Dante mirándole con incredulidad.

\- Se que son extremistas, pero podemos llamarles y hacer un trato.

\- ¿Llamar a quien? - pregunto Derek que estaba a pocos metros de ellos.

\- A nadie, solo es una idea boba de Stiles.- respondió Dante restando importancia al tema.

El alpha solo asintió, sabia que era algo importante lo que los chicos estaban hablando, pero si ellos por ahora no querían comentarle de que se trataba no los iba a obligar.

\- ¿Ahora si podemos hablar? - pregunto mirando a Stiles que solo asintió.

Que los Dioses le acompañaran en la y es que la conversación que venia era la que mas temía hasta ahora.

Colocándose rápidamente la camisa, recogió su bolsa y miro a Dante.- ¿me esperas? - pregunto a su amigo, el que dudo por un momento.

\- Yo te puedo llevar a tu casa luego de que terminemos de hablar contesto Derek, lo digo por si quieres darle las llaves del jeep y asi no tiene que esperarte.

\- Si, creo que es mejor.- dijo Dante extendiendo la mano para que Stiles le entregara las llaves del coche.

\- Cuidalo y piensa bien lo que vas hacer.- le dijo antes de entregarle las llaves.

\- La respuesta la tendrás si llegas a casa primero que yo.- termino diciendo antes de coger las llaves y salir de los vestidores.

No podía hacer mas, ya su amigo había tomado la decisión y ahora todo lo que podía hacer es prepararse para la conversación con Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si para lo ultimo esta algo raro es culpa del capitulo de hoy simplemente odio el "Jerek"
> 
> JENNIFER!!! Eres la copia barata de Stiles! Bitch!


	10. El deseo del corazón

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los sentimientos en la manada se muestran, haciendo que algunos vivan sus sueños y otros descubran que es lo que en realidad siente su corazón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry por demorarme! Estaba bloqueado totalmente y cuando no... ps! a mi cabeza llegaba otras historia, si otra historia, pero la publicare cuando termine esta..  
> Un adelanto es Mpreg. y no tiene fallos.

Notas de la autor: Esta es una nueva historia de Sterek y con esto espero inspirar a que mas personas escriban sobre estos 2 personajes.

Advertencia:Si no te gusta las historias con contenido de parejas Slash "GAY" no la leas....

-Beteo: no hay.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Teen Wolf No me pertenecen a excepción de Dante todo lo demás le pertenece a Jeff Davis y a la MTV.

 

Capitulo 10: El deseo del corazón

Estaba muy enfocado en que le iba a decir a Derek que no se fijo que ya estaba en los estacionamientos caminando hacia el coche del alpha, y es que ahora que Derek lo llevaría hasta su casa se le ocurrió la gran idea de conversar en otro sitio del cual el no tenia idea.

Al momento de llegar al coche vio como Derek abría la puerta del copiloto para que el entrara, por un momento dudo en subirse, y es que Derek se estaba comportando de una manera muy rara.

Dirigió su mirada de la puerta abierta hacia la cara de Derek que solo le miraba y luego le indicaba con la cabeza que entrara. La verdad no sabia que se traía el alpha, lo único que si sabia era que se le había safado algo en la cabeza.

Entro en el coche no sin antes dirigirle una ultima mirada a Derek no muy convencido de lo que estaba pasando.

Derek no sabia como comportarse frente a Stiles y es que se suponía que tenia que cortejarle ¿no? La verdad después de la muerte de su familia no había tenido tiempo para tratar de conquistar a alguien y con Kate, bueno ella fue la que dio el primer paso, y eso solo fue sexo. Ahora sabia que eso no era lo único que quería con Stiles, el lo quería todo con ese chico.

Tenían que hablar, y eso es lo que iban hacer pero no quería un lugar común y corriente, y sabia que a su casa no podrían ir pues ya debían de estar los chicos en ella.

Sentándose en el puesto del conductor dio marcha al coche, asi dirigiéndose a su destino.

Podía ver como Stiles a su lado le dirigía miradas furtivas tratando de ver alguna expresión que le dijera si estaban cerca de su destino. Para minutos después desistir de su intento por leerle y recostar su cabeza al vidrio mirando asi el paisaje donde el sol empezaba a ocultarse. El silencio había reinado desde que salieron del colegio, pero estaba claro que cada uno estaba pensando en la conversación que tendrían.

 

\-------

 

Podía ver el bosque desde la ventana no comprendía aun a donde le quería llevar Derek, pero ya estaban algo lejos y eso le estaba comenzando a preocupar, ya su cabeza se encontraba hecha un desastre tratando de encontrar respuesta a las preguntas que tal vez podía hacer Derek, y no solo eso, también estaba el hecho de que el alpha le haya besado y la actitud tan rara de abrirle la puerta del coche.

De un momento a otro sintió como el camino cambiaba, ahora se encontraban en uno de tierra que hacia dar pequeños saltos al coche, se dirigían a alguna parte del bosque que nunca había recorrido, su mirada viajo nuevamente a Derek, pero este solo miraba hacia adelante. No sabia cuanto mas podía aguantar el no saber hacia donde le estaba llevando el alpha.

Pasaron unos minutos para que su incertidumbre se fuera, adelante de el se veia una pequeña cabaña algo descuidada, pero aun asi se ve que con un poco de cuidados quedaría igual a cuando le construyeron o por lo menos eso creía él.

Vio como Derek se estacionaba a pocos metros de esta y salía del coche. Sabia que ya no se podía retrasar lo inevitable al entra en esa cabaña tendría que responder a todas las dudas del alpha.

Salio con mucho cuidado evitando mirar a Derek que en ese momento se dirigía a la parte trasera del coche abriendo asi el maletero y sacando de él dos bolsas lo que le desconcertó.

\- ¿Que es eso?.- Hablo por primera vez Stiles, y es que su curiosidad podía mas que la situación que estaba viviendo ahora mismo.

\- Cosas.- respondió Derek caminando hacia la casa, solo parando para mirarle y indicarle con la cabeza que le siguiera mientras le sonreía.

Aun impresionado por la sonrisa que le dio el alpha le siguió hasta quedar frente a la puerta, la cual Derek empujo con uno de sus pies para abrirla.

Pudo ver como el alpha se hacia a un lado para que entrara el primero a la cabaña y la verdad no sabia que pensar ¿sera para que asi no intente escapar? se pregunto mientras daba el primer paso.

Al entrar se llevo la sorpresa de que por dentro no estaba como se imaginaba, no estaba sucia, húmeda o como fuera que estuviera una cabaña abandonada.

La verdad no era grande podía ver una cama de dos plazas, una mesa con dos sillas, un sillón, ¿la cocina? y una puerta que solo podía ser el baño. Mientras su mirada vagaba por la cabaña Derek dejo las bolsas en la mesa para luego sacarse la chaqueta.

Evitando la mirada del chico Derek dijo lo único que mantenía en su cabeza.- Me gustas- fue un susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto para que el chico que estaba en la cabaña con él lo escuchara.

\- Qu... ¿Que?.- pregunto Stiles, mas para volver a escuchar lo que había dicho el alpha y confirmarse asi mismo que no escucho mal.

\- Me gustas.- volvió a repetir el alpha mientras se volteaba para mirar a Stiles, que le miraba con incredulidad.

\- Deja de bromear.- Respondió Stiles bajando la mirada y asi evitando el contacto visual con Derek.

\- No bromeo, Stiles, siempre me has gustado pero...

\- ¿Pero?

\- Pero tenia muchas dudas... ¿Si yo no te gustaba? ¿Si no te gustaban los hombres? ¿Si pasaba algo, pero luego no funcionaba? ¿Que pensaría la manada? ¿Y si te atacaba por estar conmigo?

\- Que, no lo intentaste por miedo a que me pasara algo, cuando siempre estaba expuesto al peligro.- La verdad no le importaba nada las otras dudas del alpha y es que enterarse que siempre le había gustado y que nunca se lo dijo por su "seguridad" le molestaba aun mas, y es que le veia como un debilucho alguien a quien debía proteger aun a costa de su felicidad.

\- Intente luchar contra esto, pero a la final me enamoré.- contesto Derek acercándose a Stiles que aun permanecía parado en el mismo lugar.

La verdad no sabia que pensar y es que Derek sentía lo mismo que él todo este tiempo, pero le hizo sufrir, le hizo pensar que no tenia esperanzas que su amor no era correspondido y sobre todo le hizo pensar que le odiaba.

\- NO! grito Stiles, ¿Sabes lo mucho que sufrí pensando que no tenia ni una posibilidad contigo? Pensando que en realidad el único sentimiento que tenías hacia mi era odio...

En algún momento mientras estaba hablando Derek había llegado hasta él colocándose en frente, sujeto su mejilla haciendo asi que sus ojos se encontraran.

\- Podemos tratar de recuperar ese tiempo perdido.- Le dijo Derek acercando su rostro al de Stiles.

Sentía la mano de Derek en su mejilla y como la otra se posaba en si cintura, veia como su cara se iba acercando a la suya, sus respiraciones cochando, como sus labios estaban a punto...

\- No, No, No.- dijo mientras alejaba a Derek de él, y es que como podía responderle cuando paso mas de un año sufriendo "el rechazo" y pensando que el alpha le odiaba. 

Derek sentía un vacío justo ahora que Stiles lo había alejado de él, no entendía que pasaba ¿Porque le alejo? miro al chico que se encontraba frente a el, solo para ver que este miraba hacia el piso como si hubiera algo interesante ahí.

\- ¿Porque, Porque ahora si?.- Pregunto Stiles sin mirarle, y sabia que la respuesta que le diera Derek ayudaría a decidir que hacer o por lo menos que pensar sobre toda esta situación.

\- Todo es diferente ahora.- respondió Derek curvando sus cejas a modo de súplica, haciendo que su corazón se en cogiera por un breve momento.

\- ¿Diferente? ¿Lo dices por que ahora sabes de lo que soy capaz?.- Verdad, ahora no soy un simple débil, por eso ahora todo es diferente verdad!!

\- En parte, pero no todo es por eso.- dijo Derek acercándose nuevamente a Stiles.- Lo hago porque no soporto tenerte lejos de mi, porque me gustan tus ojos, tu inocencia, lo inquieto que puedes ser, por lo protector que eres con los que quieres, por que me gustan tus labios, por que eres el primer chico que me gusta y serás el ultimo.

Stiles no sabia en que mundo paralelo se encontraba, pero eso ya no importaba cuando los labios de Derek estaban sobre los suyos rosandolos suavemente, esperando una respuesta de él que no se hizo esperar. Cerrando sus ojos comenzó a mover sus labios siguiendo a los de Derek, al pasar de los minutos sintió como sus pulmones exigían oxígeno, pero fue Derek el que corto el beso alejando su boca, dejando asi su frente contra la de Stiles.

\- Por que te quiero.- dijo Derek pocos segundos después aun agitado por la falta de aire.

Sabe que su corazón dio un triple salto al solo escucharle decir que le quería, y es que no lo podía evitar, sabia que la primera respuesta que le dio Derek no era la que esperaba, pero al escuchar la segunda; la que en verdad reflejaba que sentía el alpha por él, hay todas las dudas e inseguridades se habían ido. Una de sus manos viajo a la mejilla del alpha dándole un toque suave para luego acercar sus labios, un beso casto como el primero, uno donde demostraba también sus sentimientos todo lo que su corazón había guardado por mucho tiempo.

Sintió como las manos de Derek que habían permanecido quietas a un costado de su cuerpo se movían a su cintura.  
Su mano abandono la mejilla de Derek bajando lentamente tratando de recordar cada parte que tocaba del cuerpo perfecto de Derek. El recorrido de su mano termino en la Hebilla de la correa de Derek, que al sentir como Stiles intentaba aflojarla le sujeto la mano mientras separaba sus labios.

\- No tenemos que hacer...

\- Yo quiero, lo he soñado por mucho tiempo.- le corto Stiles que volvía a juntar sus frentes, para luego volver a juntar sus labios en un beso mas demandante, sintió como Derek le sujetaba nuevamente de la cintura un poco mas fuerte y comenzaba a moverle hasta la cama donde se separaron. Derek extendió una de sus manos hacia Stiles mientras una de sus rodillas subía a la cama.

Esté no lo dudo, sujeto la mano que Derek le extendió y subió también a la cama quedando de rodillas frente al alpha. La verdad si estaba algo nervioso y es que seria su primera vez, nada mas y nada menos que con Derek Hale el hombre que le ha gustado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Sintió como las manos de Derek se colaban debajo de su sweater y el leve contacto con su piel le hizo estremecerse, evitando que el alpha se percatara de su nerviosismo also sus manos indicándole asi a Derek que le quitara la prenda. 

Con un suave y lento movimiento Derek comenzó a quitar el sweater de Stiles tratando de tocar con sus manos parte de su torso en el camino.

Ver el torso de Stiles desnudo por segunda vez en el dia lo dejaba sin palabras y es que el chico había cambiado el delgado, plano y casi formado torso por uno mas fuerte, mas definido.

 

Al despojar a Stiles del sweater le empujo dejándole de espaldas a la cama, moviéndose rápidamente quedo sobre el chico impidiendo asi que este se levantara, para cuando Stiles fijo su mirada el torso de Derek también estaba desnudo mostrando asi su gran figura, la cual dejo hipnotisado unos segundos. Para cuando hubo reaccionado sintió como era levantado por las caderas dando espacio para que Derek le despojará de su pantalón a lo que no protesto levantado asi sus cintura para facilitarle el trabajo del alpha quien le dejo desnudo en pocos segundos.

Derek que ahora veia a Stiles como Dios lo trajo al mundo se preguntaba porque había perdido su tiempo con tantas dudas. Sabia que no era el momento para estar pensando en esas cosas, pero en serio que Stiles tenia el cuerpo de un ángel. Sujeto el tobillo del chico alzando asi la pierna hasta que quedara a la altura de su cara, con mucha delicadeza comenzó a besarle un poco mas arriba de donde lo tenia sujeto bajando cada vez mas hacia los muslos de Stiles. Interrumpiendo su recorrido cerca de la entrepierna del chico, dejando pequeños besos en la parte interna del muslo para luego morder haciendo que Stiles botará un gruñido que hizo su cuerpo vibrar.

Sintió las manos del mas joven aferrarse a su cabello y asi jalarlo hacia él, teniéndole enfrente Stiles comenzó a besarle mientras sus manos se dirigían al pantalón de Derek para quitárselo y que asi sus cuerpos estuvieran en total contacto. Viendo como Stiles pasaba trabajo intentando quitarle el pantalón, Derek se levanto y quito la prenda exponiendo su cuerpo a Stiles.

\- Te necesito.- fue lo que escucho Derek al momento de volver a arrodillarse entre las piernas de Stiles.

Sabia que no aguantaría mas quería que Derek le hiciera el amor, quería sentirse suyo por primera vez. Sintió como Derek le volvía a agarrar las dos piernas, pero esta vez las dejaba reposando sobre sus hombros, para luego mover su cuerpo asi dejando sus caras una frente a la otra. Stiles sintió como Derek buscaba algo bajo la almohada que estaba a lado de donde se encontraba acostado, solo pudo ver el frasco que imagino era el lubricante. Sabia que no tenia que estar nervioso "solo era su primera vez con el hombre que quería desde hace mucho tiempo" los nervios le atacaron por un momento ¿Y si no era lo que Derek esperaba? 

\- Dejate llevar por el momento.- le dijo Derek mientras le daba un pequeño beso.- Relajate.- volvió a decirle el alpha mientras le daba otro beso en los labios.

Fueron esas palabras las únicas que necesito para que su cuerpo diera el permiso a Derek, el cual no desaprovechó, con mucho cuidado y lentitud fue a introducir un dedo ya lubricado en Stiles cuando este se tenso nuevamente.

\- Quiero que seas tu y no tus dedos los que entren por primera vez en mi.- fue todo lo que le respondió Stiles cuando le miro con algo de duda.

\- Pero asi te va a...

\- No importa.- fue la respuesta de Stiles, una respuesta que no reflejaba dudas, una que le decía que confiaba en él.

Con mucho cuidado Derek lubrico su miembro y lo acerco a la entrada de Stiles haciendo presión introdujo su cabeza parando un momento en el que le beso y asi darle tiempo a que se acostumbrara a la sensación de tenerle dentro de él.

Al pasar de los minutos y ya estando dentro de Stiles después de varias pausas en las que Derek le daba tiempo para que se acostumbrara a tenerle dentro o mas bien evitar lastimarle Stiles asintió indicándole que comenzara a moverse. 

\- Te amo.- Le dijo Derek antes de besarle tiernamente y comenzar a moverse. 

 

OooOooOoOOooO

 

Scott se dirigía a la casa Hale y es que necesitaba hablar con Isaac ya que lo a visto alejarse de él. Lo había notado hace mucho tiempo, pero por los problemas recientes lo había dejado apuntado en su lista de por hacer y este era el momento. 

Ya tenia de regreso a Stiles ahora solo le faltaba tener de regreso a su rubio amigo y es que con la ida de Allison ahora les necesitaba mas que nunca cerca de él.

No estaba muy lejos de la casa ya que había ido a correr después de haber salido del colegio, le iba a pedir a Stiles y a Dante que le acompañaran, pero al ver a Derek entrar en los vestidores evito estar en medio del caos que seria todo eso.

Cuando por fin pudo ver la casa a pocos metros aceleró su paso y es que algo le llamaba, le decía que tenia que llegar lo mas rápido posible. Al momento de entrar pudo ver como Erica y Boyd le miraban desde la sala de estar con caras de "en serio, ve a un psiquiatra" mas los ignoro.

\- ¿donde esta Isaac?.- fue lo único que pregunto evitando mirar a los dos betas que aun le miraban alucinados.

\- En su cuarto.- contesto Erica que volvió a prestarle atención a lo que fuera que pasaba en la tv.

Estaba a punto de subir las escaleras cuando volvió a escuchar a Erica.- a ver si tu logras sacarlo de su cuarto o por lo menos que quiera hablar con alguien.

Esta vez subió las escaleras de dos en dos, no le gustaba lo que acababa de escuchar algo en su interior se removía. Al llegar a la puerta toco, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta por parte de Isaac aun que pudiera escuchar sus latidos del otro lado de la puerta.

\- Isaac, soy yo ¿puedo entrar? - no hubo ninguna respuesta.- en serio Isaac, sino respondes lo tomare como un si...

Viendo que no iba a recibir respuesta por parte del otro beta abrió la puerta para solo toparse con un Isaac con los ojos rojos y con rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas. 

Este al ver que Scott le estaba viendo bajó la mirada asi evitando que el otro beta viera la tristeza en sus ojos, olvidando por un momento que Scott podía olerla.

Notando que Isaac no le miraba comenzó a caminar hasta la cama del otro beta, para luego sentarse en ella tratando asi de tener contacto visual con el chico que aun evitaba mirarle a los ojos.

\- ¿Que te pasa? - le pregunto Scott aun que no recibió respuesta del otro chico.

Con la esperanza de que al hacer contacto, Isaac iba a sentir su apoyo y se atrevería a contarle lo que le ocurría, movió su mano pasándola sobre la del otro beta. No sabe que paso o en realidad que ocurrió solo sabe que al tocar la piel de Isaac se sintió completo, como si ya nada faltara.

Ese momento único fue interrumpido por Isaac que alejo su mano como si le quemara el simple contacto.

\- ¿Todo esta bien con Stiles? - le pregunto el beta aun evitando mirarle, dejando sorprendido al Scott por lo ronca que estaba la voz de Isaac.

\- Si, todo esta como antes con Stiles.- le responde Scott sonriendo, cosa que deprimio mas a Isaac.

\- ¿Ahora que se arreglaron vas a dejarme a un lado?.- le vuelve a preguntar Isaac esta vez mirándole directamente a los ojos. 

Scott sintió como su corazón se encogió al ver el dolor reflejado en los ojos de Isaac. Escucha como gruñe su lobo al saber que el otro beta esta asi por su culpa, tiene la necesidad de tenerle entre sus brazos y protegerlo de todo. Se comienza a acercar a Isaac sujetando en el camino las manos para luego mirarle a los ojos- Eso nunca. 

\- Que pasa.- pregunta Isaac algo nervioso viendo como Scott esta cada vez mas cerca de él.

\- Nada.- responde Scott mientras su cara se acerca a la del rubio y no es consiente de cuando sus labios chocan dejando al otro beta impresionado por pocos segundos, pero luego le responde el beso, uno que pasa de un simple rose de labios a uno rápido e intenso.

Se sienten completos, Scott solo quiere mas, nunca había sentido como su lobo exigía mas contacto, como el calor invadía todo su cuerpo hasta casi sofocarlo, ni siquiera con Allison. Isaac por su parte sentía que se encontraba en un sueño, uno del que no quería despertar, sentía como una corriente eléctrica pasaba por su cuerpo, una que no le producía dolor sino todo lo contrario "¿esto era la felicidad?".

De lo único que era consiente es de Scott empujandole contra la cama mientras una mano del moreno se colaba bajo su camisa, y la otra mano le sujetaba del cabello echando asi su cabeza hacia atrás dándole espacio para comenzar a darle caricias con su boca entre el cuello y hombro del rubio en ciertos momento mordiendo asi dejando que pequeños hilos de sangre salieran del cuerpo del beta.

\- Mio, eres solo mio.- escucho decir a Scott cerca de su oido, mientras intentaba quitarle la camisa, la cual rompió segundos después al ver que todos sus intentos eran en vano.

-¿Scott?.- Le llamo Isaac con algo de duda y si era cierto que todo lo que estaba pasando le parecía irreal, Scott, el chico con el que había fantaseado por mucho tiempo se estaba comportando algo rudo "y asi no lo había soñado, asi no fue como se imagino su primera vez con el moreno"

\- Grmm! - Fue la respuesta del otro beta que parecía fuera de si. 

\- Scott.- esta vez alejo al moreno usando toda la fuerza posible logrando asi que solo quedar separados por pocos centímetros.- Para por favor, me estas latimando.- le dijo el rubio mientras le miraba a los ojos, lo que hizo reaccionar a Scott que en seguida se alejo.

\- Lo... Lo siento... Creo q-que mejor me voy.- Scott comenzó a retroceder hacia la puerta y es que ahora estaba mas confuso ¿que había pasado?

\- Scott, no te vayas.- fue lo que escucho por parte de Isaac que volvía a llorar, haciendo asi que el moreno regresara y le rodeará con sus brazos como si evitara que algo intentase llevarse al rubio lejos de él.

 

OooOooOoOOooO

 

-¿Porque estamos en el bosque?.- pregunta Danny aun desconcertado, y es que al momento de encontrarse con Dante en la salida del colegio y que este le dijera que le acompañase a un lugar pensó en algo menos ¿tétrico?.

-Por que tenemos que hablar.- le responde Dante a su lado para luego sujetarle la mano, cosa que hizo aparecer un rubor en el mas alto. No sabe cuanto tiempo a estado pensando e imaginando cosas, pero Dante y el ahora están parados frente a un gran árbol, el mas lindo y grande que a visto Danny en toda su vida, sin contar todas las flores que hay a su alrededor, esta encantado por el lugar al que le a traído Dante ¿y es que como podía imaginarse que había un lugar tan lindo en medio del bosque?.

-¿Lindo verdad? - Escucho que le preguntaba Dante mientras se acerca hasta donde había caminado.

\- Si.- Respondió Danny quien se dejo coger las manos por Dante que le miraba a los ojo aun sonriendole.

-Nunca te has preguntado ¿Porque siempre pasan cosas extrañas en este pueblo?.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que le haya gustado y dejen comentarios o kudos!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer!


	11. Felicidad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todos se sienten completos y alegres de estar juntos aunque tengan una amenaza sobre ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry por demorar en publicar solo que a veces la vida se vuelve complicada

Notas de la autor: Esta es una nueva historia de Sterek y con esto espero inspirar a que mas personas escriban sobre estos 2 personajes.

Advertencia:Si no te gusta las historias con contenido de parejas Slash "GAY" no la leas....-Beteo: no hay.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Teen Wolf No me pertenecen a excepción de Dante todo lo demás le pertenece a Jeff Davis y a la MTV. 

Capitulo 11: ¿Felicidad?

Había pasado una semana desde que Dante le llevo al bosque, todavía hay cosas que no entiende, sabe que le han ocultado todo durante mucho tiempo, también sabe que ayudo en mas de una ocasión sin saber en realidad lo que estaba haciendo.

Ahora que lo piensa bien no le molesta el que le mantuvieran fuera de todo ese asunto sobrenatural, pero el saber que su mejor amigo era parte de todo eso e igual le mantenía en la ignorancia sobre su "nueva condición" le hería.

El recordar ese dia hace una semana en el bosque hace que se sienta mejor y hasta piense bien el volver a dirigirle la palabra a Jackson.

 

FLASHBACK

-¿Porque estamos en el bosque?.- preguntó Danny aun desconcertado, y es que al momento de encontrarse con Dante en la salida del colegio y que este le dijera que le acompañase a un lugar pensó en algo menos ¿tétrico?.

-Por que tenemos que hablar.- le responde Dante a su lado para luego sujetarle la mano, cosa que hizo aparecer un rubor en el mas alto. No sabe cuanto tiempo a estado pensando e imaginando cosas, pero Dante y él ahora están parados frente a un gran árbol, el mas lindo y grande que a visto Danny en toda su vida, sin contar todas las flores que hay a su alrededor, está encantado por el lugar al que le a traído Dante ¿y es que como podía imaginarse que había un lugar tan lindo en medio del bosque?.

-¿Lindo verdad? - Escucho que le preguntaba Dante mientras se acerca hasta donde había caminado.

\- Si.- Respondió Danny que volteó para ver a Dante que le miraba a los ojo aun sonriendole.

-Nunca te has preguntado ¿Porque siempre pasan cosas extrañas en este pueblo?.

Pregunto su acompañante de un momento a otro dejándole un poco descolocado, pero ya anteriormente se había hecho el mismo esa pregunta solo que al principio no le tomo mucha importancia.

La expresión en su rostro no revelaba el mar de pensamientos que esa pregunta había causado en él; y es que, ¿que podía contestar? ¿Si, pero siempre ignoro todo?

Solo la voz del chico que lo había llevado al lugar mas lindo del bosque lo regreso a la realidad. 

\- Los humanos evitan las cosas que no conocen o simplemente les dicen mitos, en lo que llevo de vida e visto cosas que no imaginas.

Simplemente estaba confundido y el que Dante le hablara de algo que no estaba entendiendo ayudaba mucho mas a confundirle. 

\- Ok, creo que estoy perdido.- soltó Danny tratando de ver si asi el chico frente a el se explicaba mucho mejor.

\- Mhm! .- quiero mostrarte algo, pero tienes que prometer, que no vas a salir corriendo y te quedaras quieto a esperar para que te explique todo ¿vale?

\- Creo.- contesto el moreno no muy convencido del rumbo que estaba tomando esa conversación.

Pudo ver como Dante daba unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás mirándole fijamente

\- ¿listo?.- fue lo que escucho de su acompañante, y sin darle tiempo a responder cambio de forma.

Frente a él ya no estaba el chico lindo que hacia que su corazón se acelerará con solo tenerle cerca; ahora se encontraba una pantera de ojos azul oscuro.

Se acuerda que luego de un minuto todo lo vio negro "y si, fue algo patético el desmayarse" pero a quien no le pasaría luego de ver como un chico se transforma en una pantera gigante.

También recuerda la explicación que le dio Dante sobre todo lo que él era y que habían mas criaturas "que por cierto creía que solo existían en las historias" o que le dijera que todos sus amigos o parte de ellos eran hombres-lobos.

Si, le tomo un par de horas asimilar toda la información recién adquirida, y es que le costaba creer lo de sus amigos, pero también tenia algo de lógica tomando en cuenta la forma extraña en que se comportaban. 

Lo que mas le alegra de acordarse de ese dia es el final, como mientras el digería la información Dante se sentaba a su lado y le cogía la mano o cuando llegaron a la puerta de su casa y se besaron a modo de despedida.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Una caricia en su cuello le saco de su ensoñación, y solo pudo reir con cariño al chico mas bajo frente a él. Podía recordar todos los dias después de aquel tan espacial y revelador; como Dante le comenzó a enseñar el manejar la energía del bosque, las reuniones de "la manada" todos los dias para planificar el como se defenderían de la manada enemiga y sobre todo los besos del chico que le gustaba; esos mismos besos que Dante se encargaba de robarle en cualquier lugar frente a quien fuera.

\- En que piensas.- le pregunta el dueño de las mismas manos que hace un momento le acariciaron.

\- Creo que en todo.- es lo que respondio ya que si se pusiera a contarle cree que no terminaria.

Dante nunca se lo a dicho, pero para él es obvio que no deberia estar distrayendoce lo cual es un poco dificil sabiendo que estan dandote clases sobre manejo de energia natural a pocos metros de tus amigos que están "entrenando" y la verdad no cree que romperle los huesos a tus amigos (aunque estos sanen de inmediato) sea entrenamiento.

Sonrie como un idiota y el rojo se apodera de sus mejillas, no lo puede evitar por mas tiempo que pase y es que el sentir las manos del chico de sus sueños o como otros dirian "su media naranja" en su cadera le pone a mil.

Con el corazon aun latiendole desvocadamente se abraza a Dante y solo puede pensar un te amo o eso cree ya que solo escucha un 

\- Yo tambien

DEREK & STILES & DEREK & STILES

Se encontraba sentado en las escaleras del porch viendo como sus amigos entrenaban o mas bien trataban de hacer caer a Erica y Boyd cosa que al parecer iba a ser imposible.

La verdad con el paso de las semanas se habia percatado de lo mucho que extrañaba estar asi, solo observando como iba el entrenamiento y quien ganaba al final.

Su mirada no dejaba de posarse sobre Scott y los pequeños roces "accidentales" que este tenia con Isaac y como este ultimo se ponia a dicho contacto le causaba gracia.

\- ¿No crees que es gracioso? .- pregunto sabiendo que Derek se acercaba desde atras cosa que le soprendio a su ahora novio.

Pensando que ahora iba a ser casi imposible sorprender a Stiles como antes, se sento en el escalon superior posando asi sus piernas a los costados de su novio y wao que bien sonaba. 

Se acuerda como llegaron al dia siguiente de estar "solucionando sus problemas" cogidos de las manos y como nadie le tomo importancia y es que como respuesta solo se escucho un "ya se les hacia tarde" por parte de Erica que hablaba de una tencion sexual entre ellos o algo asi.

Sus manos se movieron hasta tener apresado en un gran abrazo a su pareja para luego mirar a sus betas y en especifico a Isaac y Scott.

Sabia que algo pasaba entre esos dos, pero preferia no meterse en "eso" cualquier cosa que fuera.

Apreto un poco mas su agarre y es que necesitaba sentir cada vez mas cerca de chico que queria con locura.

ISAAC & SCOTT & ISAAC & SCOTT 

Se sentia bien, no, mejor que bien y es que tenia semanas que no dormia como hasta ahora y aunque fuera el brillo del sol el que lo despertó de su agradable sueño.

Podia recordar todo lo que habia pasado la noche anterior y si al principio sintio miedo por como se comporto Scott cuando se besaron, se besaron penso y una sonrisa algo boba se escapo de entre sus labios.

Nunca imagino el que Scott le besara ni por equivocacion, pero ya sabia que si podia pasar. Volteandose quedo frente al chico que le hacia estar entre las nuves, ver su rostro relajado y sus labios, esos labios que miro durante tanto tiempo preguntandoce como se sentiria ser besado por ellos. 

Sus ojos abandonaron la deliciosa vista que hasta ahora tenian para ver de nuevo el rotro que hace un momento encontro tan relajado, pero al llegar se sorprendio al toparsr con unos ojos que le miraban con intensidad, la misma que habia deseado por mucho tiempo.

La verdad no sabia que hacer "Scott le estaba mirando" y hasta ahora se percataba, le vio mirando sus labios e imagina que la expresion en su rostro no era mucho mejor "bobo" se reprendio a si mismo.

\- Te vez   
lindo cuando estas recien levantado.- pudo escuchar que decia Scott.

Sabia, y lo podia sentir, el gran sonrojo que se apodero de su rostro y la sonrisa que se dibujo en sus labios. No lo podia evitar, de nuevo estaba en las nuves gracias a las palabras que acababa de decirle el chico mas lindo que habia conocido.

Un golpe en el hombro acompañado de un callate fue lo que recibio Scott que aun veia como Isaac se ponia aun mas rojo ante su mirada y solo pudo reir.

\- ¿No se me permite alagarte? .- pregunto acercandose mas a él y asi poder sentir mas ese olor tan dulce que emanaba de "su pareja" y si desde ayer entendio que Isaac era a quien necesitaba en su vida.

\- Depende.- fue la respuesta que recibio del chico.

\- ¿Depende de que? .- Pregunto algo confundido el moreno y es que creia que todo iba bien.

\- De si en algun momento me vas a besar o ten...

Mas no pudo terminar la frase por culpa de unos labios apresaron los suyos.

S&I S&I S&I S&I S&I S&I S&I S&I S&I 

Cree que a pasado una semana desde que su relacion dio inicio y no tienen prisa en pasar de los leves roces y los besos, tampoco le han dicho a nadie sobre lo suyo aunque ya era muy obvio que deberian saber "ese es uno de los contras de estar rodeados de otros hombres lobos" 

Un golpe en el pecho y el caer acostado en el suelo le recordo que está en medio de una practica o mas bien recibiendo una buena paliza por parte de Erica. 

\- ¿Te dolio? .- pregunto el dueño de su corazon mientras le tendia una mano y eso solo le saca una de sus mejores sonrisas "aunque esta le hiciera ver como un bobo"

\- LOS COQUETEOS PARA LUEGO.- "y eso fue Erica acabando con su momento de felicidad" piensa Isaac mientras coge la mano del que ahora es su novio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradesco a los que me escribieron preguntando cuando volvia a publicar y a los que no comentan pero dejan kudo o simplemente leen mi historia

**Author's Note:**

> Si tienes alguna duda deja un comment con tu pregunta.


End file.
